AKATSUKI ROCKS
by Deb-Dras
Summary: Deidara es el recién llegado y quiere empezar una nueva vida solo. Lo que no sabe es que aparte de lidiar con los vecinos, la universidad y el trabajo en el bar local; deberá desvelar el secreto oculto entre él y cierto pelirrojo...SAxDE.ITxKI.HIxKA.PExKO
1. Prólogo

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y absolutamente TODAS las canciones que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Es absolutamente FAN-MADE.

Raiting T gracias a la BOCOTA de Hidan-

Hidan:¬¬ Jashin-sama te va a castigar...

Y por supuesto porque tengo intenciones de agregar... chile más adelante x)

**Primer Episodio: Prólogo**

A todos los lectores flojos les digo, que si se saltan este episodio no se perderán de mucho. Es pura ambientación y prueba. Ahora, si quieres ser un lector a todo dar, ¡¡por favor: disfrútalo!! n.n

**********************************************************************

**AKATSUKI ROCKS**

_Los peores problemas empiezan siempre por el lado en el que menos te lo esperas, las cosas más insólitas nunca ven televisión, y aunque pudieras controlar tu vida al 100% no te gustaría…_

Ninguna de las cosas que acabo de nombrar las podrías aprender en casa. Ninguna. Eso es lo que hace la vida de soltera tan interesante…

**********************************************************************

La puerta se abrió, mientras un personaje salía de espaldas cargando una caja en sus brazos. Su cabello azul y relativamente corto, recogido en un moño, y decorado con una flor blanca sobre una pinza para el pelo.

Alguien chistó. Lo que le hizo al personaje girar a ver quién había sido.

Los ojos eran verdes; maquillados con una sombra del mismo azul que su cabello. Tenía un piercing entre el mentón y los labios; una tez blanca, muy hermosa; y una mirada fría e indiferente.

Quien había chistado estaba de pie frente a la puerta de uno de los apartamentos del complejo, más bien, frente al apartamento de al lado. El joven estaba peleando con el lote de llaves que le habían dado, probando una tras otra, cada vez que (por suerte) conseguía apartar alguna de las demás.

Su cabello era largo, rubio y recogido en una cola alta; mientras una parte la dejaba suelta hacia atrás y otra porción le caía sobre medio rostro. Zapatos marrones, blue jeans y un suéter beige sin nada abajo. Detrás de él, había unas cinco maletas de viaje atiborradas de ropa, películas de DVD y otro montón de pertenencias.

Llevaba casi ya media hora en ese trajín, y estaba apunto, APUNTO, de lanzar las llaves a planta baja así rompiera el vidrio de algún automóvil; cuan-

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –se giró hacia su izquierda, viendo a la mujer peliazul que se encontraba saliendo en ese momento del otro apartamento.

–Eh… no, hm. Muchas gracias, de todas formas…

Ella puso la caja en el piso y volvió al interior de su apartamento, indiferente, mientras él seguía su pelea contra las llaves. Tiempo después el rubio se detuvo, como para descansar de aquel problema, y entonces se dispuso a contemplar a la mujer que salía con otra caja.

Camisa negra de mangas más o menos largas, y pegada, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su cintura. Pulseras y una muñequera con cosas emo y góticas. Unos jeans negros pegados, con una flor blanca de decoración al final de una pierna. Y unas botas negras con un leve tacón.

Luego de varios segundos de incómodo silencio… el rubio decidió hablarle:

–Eh, y… ¿eres de por aquí, hm? –preguntó no muy seguro, _"Pero que pregunta tan tonta, hm"_ Ella entró y volvió a salir, como si no lo hubiera oído, y justo cuando el joven iba a preguntarle de nuevo ella le respondió:

–Síi… llevo un año viviendo aquí… –volvió a entrar y a salir, mientras el rubio miraba los alrededores. Era un complejo departamental, eso ya lo sabía. Pasillos al "aire libre" con su baranda para no caerse. Frente al complejo, no muy lejos, divisaba el mar. En la calle había un par de carros estacionados. Todo estaba en silencio y muy calmado…

–¿Siempre es así, hm? –preguntó el rubio. Ella se detuvo y lo vio, sin entenderlo– Así de tranquilo… –aclaró.

–Hm… sí, más o menos –entra y sube un poco el tono de la voz–: Aunque por lo general suceden bastantes, cosas. Talvez pueda que no consigas dormir cinco noches al mes por alguna fiesta o que te levantes más temprano por alguna pelea –vuelve a salir, esta vez con la última de las cajas. En total eran cinco.

De inmediato el rubio hizo una cara de dolor y una sonrisa falsa: _"Genial, hm…"_

La mujer cerró la puerta y el sonido sacó al joven de sus pensamientos. Al verla, ella estaba colocando todas las cajas una sobre la otra.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, hm? –preguntó cuando vio que se agachaba para levantarlas todas. Pero ella no se detuvo y lo hizo.

–Está bien, no la necesito –le respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pasando frente al chico. Esto lo sorprendió: ella tenía bastante fuerza.

Entonces, al rubio se le prendió el bombillo:

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, hm? –preguntó de repente. La mujer se detuvo y giró el rostro, mirándolo con indiferencia y frialdad:

–… Konan –y siguió caminando. Pero cuando llevaba tres escalones se detuvo nuevamente–: ¿Y el tuyo?

–¿Eh? Deidara –respondió el rubio, de nuevo probando las llaves. Konan soltó un leve gemido y dos segundos después siguió bajando las escaleras. Deidara por su parte siguió tratando, y como al tercer intento consiguió la que era–: ¡Por fin!!

¿?: Te tardaste.

Konan: Pensé que no vendrías…

–¿Uh? –el rubio se asomó sobre la baranda. La mujer peliazul estaba hablando con otro sujeto, el cual cargaba ahora tres de las cajas. Lo que Deidara llegó a ver era que el hombre tenía el pelo anaranjado, de pinchos. Una camisa negra manga larga y una chaqueta roja, unos jeans y zapatos… hmm… Y unos piercings en el rostro. Era mayor que ella y tenía una mirada seria. Sus ojos parecían del mismo color de su cabello, al menos desde allí.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó el sujeto.

–Nada. ¿Por qué? –respondió Konan.

–Por nada –dijo él.

–Ya déjalo. Si sabes que puedo ver fácilmente cómo te sientes –eso sonó como si estuviera coqueteándole.

–Vámonos. Hay muchas cosas por hacer en el Bar –respondió él ligeramente incómodo, y luego miró hacia arriba-Deidara se asustó-, pero no por mucho. Pronto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí junto a la mujer… El rubio echó un suspiro, su corazón un poco acelerado.

Olvidándose del asunto, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, abriéndola y viendo el interior… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: era pura satisfacción…

**********************************************************************

Los apartamentos no eran muy grandes: tenían una habitación, un baño, un comedor-cocina, una sala y un balcón (generalmente). El lugar tenía en total ocho apartamentos repartidos en tres pisos (o planta baja y dos pisos, dependiendo de cómo lo vieras); dos abajo (los más grandes), tres en el intermedio y tres arriba.

Deidara vivía en el apartamento central del segundo piso (lo que era el centro de la edificación). Konan vivía al lado izquierdo, o al fondo. Arriba, en el último piso, supuestamente había uno o dos apartamentos desocupados. No sabía nada más de los otros.

Ese día, Deidara limpiaba su nuevo apartamento y organizaba lo que tenía mientras oía música en su iPod. Fue entonces cuando, sin tener ni una semana de haber llegado, entendió a lo que Konan se refería…

Se detuvo. Miró su iPod. Esa no era su música, eso no era TNT de ACDC. Se quitó los audífonos, ¡y oyó aquel espanto de rock pesado!! –era Chop Suey de System Of A Down–. Le tardó unos instantes entender lo que pasaba, pero una vez que lo hizo no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya estaba en el primer apartamento (derecha a izquierda) del tercer piso.

Sonó el timbre (bueno, hipotéticamente) y no hubo respuesta. Deidara volvió a tocar el timbre… alguien gritó algo desde el interior. La música cambió a The Inquisitor de Kamelot, y el rubio volvió a timbrar.

–¡¡¡Mierda, que ya voy dije!!! ¡¡JODERR!! –la puerta se abrió literalmente de golpe y el rubio pegó un sobresalto– ¡¡¡¿Qué coño quieres?!!!

Tenía el cabello corto y blanco, peinado hacia atrás como si una vaca le hubiese lamido el cráneo. Ojos color lavanda. Un collar bastante peculiar, siempre con él, que tenía un símbolo de un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo. No tenía camisa en ese momento, ni zapatos: sólo medias. Unos blue jeans medio grisáceos y desteñidos, con pinta de ser algo viejos, puestos un poco más abajo de la cadera por lo que se veía una parte de su ropa interior negra. Un cinturón y una muñequera ambos de puyas, estilo rockero. Sumado a esto, en el otro brazo un guante de tela largo hasta el codo, de puras rayas blancas y negras. Era todo un espécimen…

Como pudo, Deidara volvió a la normalidad:

–Ejem. Disculpa, ¿podrías bajarle a la música…?

–¡¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?!! ¡¡¡No te escucho!!! –acercándosele un poco.

–¡¡Que si por favor le podrías bajar el volumen a la música, hm!!

–¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –y en el instante en el que el albino tomó el control y apagó el equip-

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE LE BAJEEEES A ESAAA MIEEERDAAAAA, HMMM!!!!!!!!!…

…

…

…

–¡¡No joda!! –el tipo lo vio como si estuviera loco y le trancó la puerta en la cara. La música volvió a su máxima expresión.

–¡¡Oye, bájale, hm!!!

–¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡¡Si quieres oír tu puñetera música consíguete tu propio equipo de sonido!!!! –se oyó vagamente en la distancia…

–Gggrrrr, ¡¡ABRE!! –el rubio golpea frenéticamente la puerta.

–¡¡¡YA LÁRGATE; VETE A FOLLARTE A TU MADRE!!!

Ante esto, Deidara comenzó lentamente a entrar en un ataque de cólera, apretando los puños, rechinando los dientes… Pero, pensando que lo mejor era ser un buen vecino, tragó saliva y se tranquilizó. El rubio volvió a casa, más que malhumorado. Esta vez le pasaría la primera al albino, sólo por ser la primera. Pero la segunda…

**********************************************************************

Fue al atardecer cuando por fin se apagó el equipo de sonido. Deidara sintió un relieve que no había sentido en toda su vida. Suspiró, disfrutando del silencio. Desde el piso de arriba oyó una puerta trancarse y luego a alguien bajar las escaleras corriendo. Con curiosidad, se asomó a ver quién era…

Llegó hasta la baranda y vio hacia la calle. Era el mismo albino, sólo que con una camisa púrpura que decía algo como "mi dios es mejor que el tuyo" y unos lentes de sol puestos como cintillo. Ah, y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con calaveras.

Deidara comprendió inmediatamente que el albino era un emo.

**********************************************************************

Todo lo demás parecía completamente normal. Todo tranquilo. El rubio sintió que su vida en ese lugar iba a ser completamente monótona y aburrida…

_Pero no tenía ni idea del error en el que estaba._

_Toc-Toc_ Alguien llamó a la puerta entreabierta.

–¿Uh? Pase, hm.

Curioso y mirando el interior como si fuera otra galaxia o algo así, un peliazul altísimo se asomó. Cabello corto y de pinchos, ojos negros y muy circulares. Su tez era blanca, pero tenuemente bronceada por recibir mucho sol. Su contextura era de un tipo rudo, igual que su rostro tosco. Unas casi imperceptibles marquitas dobles bajo cada ojo. Vestía una camisa sin mangas amarilla, con algo sobre "amo a los peces" y unos pantalones azules. En sandalias, con un paño blanco guindándole al cuello, y un reloj. Completamente casero.

–¿Qué se le ofrece, hm? –preguntó Deidara viendo lo "perdido" que estaba.

–¿Eh…? –el sujeto vio al rubio, y luego sonrió confiado. Tenía unos dientes muy afilados– ¡Oh, lo siento, ¿eres el nuevo?! –entró y se le acercó al menor– ¡Mucho gusto, soy Kisame, vivo al lado! –le extiende la mano y el rubio y él se las estrechan– ¡¡Bienvenido!! –sonrió aún más, totalmente despreocupado.

–Muchas gracias. Me llamo Deidara, hm –respondió el rubio.

–Vaya, lindo sitio… y lindas pertenencias… –seguía ojeando–… ¿Estabas limpiando? Entonces debes estar ocupado, disculpa. Creo que volveré más tarde –se dio vuelta– ¡Oh! –miró al rubio– ¿Necesitas ayuda, quieres que te ayude con algo?

–Ah, no. No es necesario, muchas gracias, hm –el peliazul, sin quitar la sonrisa, le mostró el dedo pulgar y se fue del lugar. Una vez trancó la puerta, Deidara se quedó en el mismo sitio un rato…

Era un tipo agradable.

Con una leve sonrisa y pudiendo oír de nuevo TNT en su iPod, Deidara siguió limpiando el apartamento; y no salió de allí hasta el día siguiente…

**********************************************************************

¡¡TA-DAH!! Fin el prólogo. ¿Les gustó... no? ¿Aburrido...? Vamos, esto ni siquiera ha empezado xD.

Esperen el próxmo capítulo, ¡¡viene pronto!! ;)

(¡y mejorado!)

Saso-Dei, ¡empieza mañana!!


	2. Su nombre es Sasori

Ta-daa!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Akatsuki Rocks! x)

Antes que nada, reitero: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y absolutamente TODAS las canciones que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Es absolutamente FAN-MADE.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!** =D a todos los que me dejaron review!! (5 para el primer cap.?! n.n genial!) ¡¡me animan a seguir con la historia!! nOn (si me escriben más review, entonces pondré los capítulos más rápido y les daré una galletita a cada uno! les parece? xDDD)

Ahora sí: busquen las cotufas que dejaron en el microondas, saquen el refresco de la nevera y pongan los chocolates a la mano,

**Segundo Episodio: Su nombre es Sasori**

Señores y Señoras: ¡¡Sasodei comienza YA!!

**********************************************************************

_..._

_I'll __keep you my dirty little secret!_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell any-_

¡¡BOOM!!

Golpe de 90º tosco y seguro sobre el radio despertador. Un familiar rostro de un rubio ojiazul adormitado, asomando entre las sábanas…

***

Deidara salió del cuarto en shorts y se quedó viendo la sala con ambas manos sobre la cintura. Parecía que no hubiera avanzado nada. Aún había un montón de cosas regadas por todos lados…:

–Y yo creyendo que con lo de ayer sería suficiente, hm. Joder… –volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

***

Sentado en el piso llamando por el celular. Vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuro, unas sandalias y una camisa blanca:

–Sí por favor… ¿El Instituo Universitario, hm?… Sí, Deidara, el mismo. Ya realicé la mudanza, hm… Gracias. Eh, quería saber cuándo pasaba por allá para revisar los horarios, hm… De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora?… –busca papel y lápiz y comienza a anotar– ¿Y la dirección es…? Ok.… Muchas gracias. Hasta luego, hm… –cuelga.

En eso le suena el estómago:

_**Grrrruuuu…**_

–… _Tch…_ –chista.

Ahora que se acordaba ya se había quedado sin comida. Tendría que salir a comprar más…

Se levantó.

**********************************************************************

La puerta se abrió y el rubio salió del apartamento. Ahora llevaba unos zapatos deportivos blancos; las llaves, el celular y el dinero en el bolsillo.

El aire estaba fresco esa mañana. El Sol perfecto: radiante pero no chillón. El mar a lo lejos, el cielo azul con algunas nubes blanco algodón.

Deidara volteó hacia el apartamento de Kisame. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la televisión prendida. El joven se lo pensó un buen rato… pero ya que no conocía a nadie más agradable, fue y tocó a su puerta…:

_Toc Toc Toc…_

–¡Voy…! –gritó el peliazul desde el interior y varios segundos después apareció frente al rubio– Si diga-¡oh, hola Deidara! ¿Qué necesitas? –sonriendo con sus afilados dientes.

–Buenos días Kisame, hm. Mira, es que… Sabes que me acabo de mudar y no conozco muy bien el lugar, y necesito hacer unas compras, hm… –le explicó el rubio, algo inseguro. Después de todo sólo había charlado con el sujeto una vez el día anterior.

–¡Ah, de acuerdo!! –le señala a lo lejos el camino con el dedo, como puede–: Mira, si bajas unas cinco cuadras vas a encontrar una panadería. De allí gira hacia la derecha y como a dos cuadras y media encontrarás el supermercado… –luego se le quedó viendo a Deidara– Bueno, la verdad es que mi nevera está vacía también. ¿Te parece si te acompaño?

–Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? –el rubio se encogió de hombros frescamente.

–Muy bien, dame tres minutos que voy a acomodar algo y a cambiarme, ¡ya vengo! –vuelve a entrar– ¡Si quieres puedes pasar!!…

–¡Está bien! –respondió Deidara y se quedó afuera, disfrutando del paisaje un rato. Afincado en la baranda, pudo sentir el viento soplar con ese levísimo olor a sal, casi imperceptible…

Hubo un largo silencio…

Entonces, el rubio oyó unas voces que venían del primer piso. Miró hacia abajo

-y de inmediato-

su corazón se detuvo:

¿?:_ …sí, a mí también me molesta que me hagan esperar…_

Al oír esa seria y calmada voz un escalofrío se le vino al cuerpo.

Sentía como si la hubiera oído antes. Un flash extraño cegó sus ojos y rápidas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Se tensó, pero pronto volvió a calmarse. Por alguna extraña razón ahora sentía una enorme felicidad dentro.

Buscó al sujeto, al portador de tal voz, ¡quería verlo!…

Era un muchacho, más o menos de su edad. Su rostro era angelical pero su mirada arrogante y despreocupada. Sus ojos eran de un tono miel y sus cabellos cortos y desordenados, color rojo. Iba vestido con una franela roja y unos pantalones negros, calzando unas sandalias azules. Unas pulseras en una de las muñecas y un collar con una curiosa nube roja de bordes blancos al cuello. Sencillo, pero con leves aires de superioridad.

"_¿Quién es él?"_ Se preguntó el rubio y acto seguido entró al apartamento del peliazul:

–¡Oi, Kisame!! –llamó al peliazul, que entraba a la sala pegando brinquitos mientras trataba de ponerse una media– ¿Tenem--hay un pelirrojo viviendo aquí, hm? –intrigado.

–¿Te refieres a Sasori? Sí. –completamente calmado mientras se ponía uno de los zapatos.

–¿El de ojos miel…? –Kisame asintió como si fuese lo más natural. El rubio se quedó en silencio un rato… y luego volvió de nuevo afue-

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? –bromeó el peliazul, haciendo al menor detenerse y obsequiarle una mirada de "idiota". Kisame se rió.– Está bien si te gusta, total… según dicen los rumores, él no es del todo… "derecho" –mientras se pone la otra media y el otro zapato.

El rubio chistó:

–¡Bah! Por favor, ¿qué me va a estar gustando un hombre si yo no soy marico, hm? –completamente seguro de lo que dice.

–Hmm… vale. Si no eres, no eres –casi ignorándolo. Revisa la nevera y los estantes, para saber qué necesita comprar.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó a modo de broma el rubio.

–¿Uh…? Bueno, digamos que… _bi_ –Deidara pegó un brinco y lo vio asustado. Kisame se volvió a reír–: Cálmate chico, no me gustan los rubios de todas maneras –saca su billetera y cuenta el dinero– Hmm, creo que así está bien –la guarda– Vámonos –toma sus llaves y salen…

–Kisame… ¿es en serio, hm? –pregunta Deidara, a lo que el peliazul lo ve y del modo más natural posible le responde un:

–Claro… –silencio…

–… Mierda, hm –murmuró con asco el rubio mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero igual lo siguió… porque dijo que no le gustaban los rubios… ¿cierto?

***

Al llegar al primer piso Deidara trató de ver al pelirrojo sin que éste lo notara… Todo, de repente, se puso en cámara lenta…

El tal Sasori estaba hablando con un sujeto moreno, tanto o más alto Kisame, de pelo negro, un poco largo y _liso_ como ningún otro que el rubio hubiera visto antes; vestido con un traje negro de corbata, pero de espaldas al peliazul y al rubio: por lo que Deidara no pudo ver más…

JAJA ¡pero allí estaba!! Aunque tapado a medias por el moreno, Deidara aún veía al pelirrojo. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la curiosidad crecía y crecía. Cuando pudo verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de una gran verdad…: era _bello_, ¡bello! Apuesto de veras, ¡con ganas! Era uno de los tipos más apuestos que el rubio había visto en toda su vida…

Pero como nada era para siempre: la historia volvió a la velocidad corriente y por el rabillo del ojo, Deidara perdió de vista al sujeto…

–La verdad… –dijo Sasori hablando tranquilamente con el moreno… cuando su vista se desvió hacia cierto rubio, uno que se daba vuelta y caminaba lejos con el peliazul.

Para Sasori, aunque fuese por míseros segundos, todo y absolutamente todo se ralentizó…:

Tenía la boca entreabierta, el corazón detenido, la respiración contenida y una extraña sensación de… ¿conocerlo?

El rubio era apuesto, y la verdad es que estaba bastante _simpático_. En ese momento quiso poder ver más-

-pero la velocidad se normalizó de golpe.

Tratando de obviarlo, Sasori siguió la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero viéndolo continuamente de reojo, sin ser notado… _"¿Quién es él…?" _Se preguntó.

**********************************************************************

Deidara y Kisame se paseaban cada uno con un carrito de mercado por los pasillos llenos de víveres.

–¡Ooh, descuentos en atún!! –el peliazul comienza a echar un montón de latas de atún en su carrito. Deidara lo ve un poco como si estuviera loco y luego sigue revisando otras secciones del pasillo. Luego de varios segundos, sale corriendo hacia el surimi que ha encontrado. Revisa el precio y echa unos cuantos paquetes… Kisame lo nota y se le acerca–: ¿Uh… amante del surimi?

–No. Amante del bakudan, hm –revisa otro paquete y lo pone en el carrito– Tengo que ir a la sección de lácteos, ¿vienes, hm?

–Eeh-no… Deidara, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dice el peliazul con curiosidad, mientras lentamente le crece una sonrisita…–: ¿Por qué pareciera que tuvieras orgasmos constantes? –intentando controlar la risa.

–… ¿Orgasmos constantes, hm? –el rubio sin entenderlo.

–Sí. –comienza a imitarlo, pero como si de veras estuviera _en la cama_–: Hm… hmm, hmmm –Deidara se le queda viendo con rabia:

–Idiota –y se va de allí molesto mientras el peliazul se desportilla de la risa– _"Maricongo bisexual"_ –piensa el rubio apretando los puños.

Giró en otro de los pasillos y así llegó hasta los lácteos. Pero al levantar la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa:

–¡Konan! –la mujer peliazul se giró y miró a Deidara acercársele trotando.

–Deidara… ¿todo está bien? ¿Qué tal la mudanza? –preguntó ella. Usaba las mismas botas y camisa del día anterior, lo único que había cambiado era la falda naranja relativamente corta que llevaba, y la ausencia de la bufanda. Ella también tenía su carrito, y en ese momento estaba seleccionando los potes de leche.

–Todo bien. Aún falta que me lleguen unas cosas el lunes, hm –dice el rubio mientras se mueve hacia los huevos y comienza a elegir…

¿?: Konan-

Deidara se tensó, completamente-

¿?: ¿Es éste el que estás buscando…?

Era el mismo pelinaranja del día anterior. El de pinchos. Deidara trató de verlo de reojo: el tipo tenía muchísimos más piercings de los que el rubio creía, y no sólo en la cara sino también en las orejas.

–Hm, sí. Gracias –Konan toma el paquete de tampax y lo pone en el carrito.

El hombre la ve a ella un momento… y al otro dirige su vista hacia el rubio. Deidara fija su vista al frente y se queda inmóvil.

–Y… –oye la voz del hombre– ¿eres el nuevo…? –Deidara asiente, pero el tipo vuelve a repetir la pregunta–: ¿Eres el nuevo? –el rubio traga saliva y lentamente se gira a verlo. El hombre estaba afincado con los antebrazos sobre el carrito, por lo que quedaba al mismo nivel del rubio.

–S-sí, soy el nuevo, hm… –respondió. Ahora que lo veía mejor, los ojos de aquel hombre parecían tener unos leves… círculos.

En realidad, aquel pelinaranja no se sentía imponente, pero causaba impresión y hasta cierto control a su alrededor… Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, en los que el sujeto parecía meditar algo mientras miraba al frente… Una vez acabados, soltó un gemido como respuesta y se enderezó, viendo ahora a la mujer con la misma seriedad y frialdad de siempre…

El rubio soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, y siguió sus compras con total normalidad…

–¡¡Oi, Deidara, ¿dónde te metiste??!! –gritó Kisame mientras giraba con su carrito y entraba en el mismo pasillo que ellos– ¡Ah, ahí est-! ¡¡Jefe!! –exclamó al ver al pelinaranja.

"_¡¡¿Jefe?!!"_ Pensó el rubio atónito y miró de inmediato hacia la escena.

–¡Jefe, ¿cómo está?! ¡Oye Deidara, pudiste haberme dicho que conocías al jefe!! –dijo el peliazul viendo al rubio sin quitar la sonrisa de siempre. Deidara trató de articular una explicación, pero la sorpresa era tal que no le salía nada al principio…

–… ¿De qué estás hablando, hm? –dijo al fin.

–¿No lo sabes? –dijo el "jefe" mirándolo de reojo.

–Casi todos los del complejo trabajamos para él en el Bar local. Se llama **"Akatsuki"**, ¿no has oído hablar de él aún? –explicó Konan viéndolo con su característica indiferencia. Deidara se limitó a negar con la cabeza, súper perdido en la conversación…

–¡¡Saa!! –exclamó Kisame y todos volvieron a verle– ¿No va a abrir el Bar esta noche al final? –el pelinaranja negó con la cabeza:

–No. Creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso…

De repente, un celular comenzó a sonar con la canción _Anything But Ordinary_de Avril Lavigne. Konan se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó, presionando un botón y, luego de ver la pantalla unos instantes, lo volvió a guardar:

–Pein. Hora de que nos vayamos –le dijo al pelinaranja, quien se limitó a verla y asentir con la cabeza. Acto seguido tomó el carrito de mercado que llevaba Konan y comenzó a conducirlo hacia las cajas– Nos vemos muchachos –dijo la mujer y se fue tras el tal Pein, el cual se despidió levantando la mano por unos segundos…

Una vez que estaban bien lejos, Kisame se le acercó a Deidara. Ambos mirando en la misma dirección…

–… ¿Son pareja? –preguntó el rubio.

–Hmm, bueno… no del todo… Digamos que la cosa empieza, pero nunca termina –el rubio se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, mientras el peliazul no quitaba la vista del par– Según Konan, es él el que no deja, y la verdad es que el jefe es mucho más insensible que ella. Está demasiado concentrado en el Bar, y según yo y lo que he visto él también está interesado en ella… –mira a Deidara– Pero no sé por qué no lo acepta. –mira el carrito del rubio y se da cuenta de los huevos que ha puesto allí– ¡Oh, entonces lo del bakudan sí iba en serio!… –silencio. Kisame mira al rubio de reojo, con crueldad, mientras éste trata de entender su mirada–: … Hm…hmm, ¡hmmm!…

Deidara frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos hasta que casi ni se le ven:

–… Maricongo bisexual frustrado –le dice, y de inmediato Kisame lo ve con mala cara:

–¡Oye… retracta eso!! –Deidara se hace el que no oye mientras selecciona algunas leches– ¡¡Retráctalo, es en serio, no me gusta que se metan con mis gustos!!… ¡Retráctalo, joder!!… –el rubio comienza a silbar satisfecho y se va de allí hacia las cajas– ¡¡Ggrrr!! ¡DEIDARA, QUE LO RETRACTES NO JODA…!!

**********************************************************************

Deidara estaba de vuelta en casa, dejando las bolsas junto a Kisame en sus respectivos apartamentos. Las puertas abiertas mientras seguían conversando (aunque fuera a gritos xD). El rubio miró la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared; y luego sacó toda la comida que necesitaba refrigeración…

–¡Kisame…! –salió y su apartamento y se detuvo en la puerta del otro.

–¡Dime! –respondió el peliazul mientras colocaba los alimentos en sus respectivos sitios.

–¿Tú vas a estar ocupado mañana, hm?

–¿Uh? No. Me pienso quedar en casa todo el día, ¿por qué? –se asoma.

–Porque a mí todavía no me han llegado todas mis pertenencias, y eso incluye el refrigerador, hm. Sé que es un abuso de confianza, y te pagaré lo que sea nece-

El peliazul soltó unas carcajadas:

–Está bien, está bien; no es necesario que sea tan cortés "Lord Deidara" –se burló. El rubio se le quedó viendo de nuevo como si Kisame fuera insoportable… pero unos instantes después esbozó una leve sonrisa y entró; dejando las leches, el helado y los huevos en una mesita cercana.

–Tengo que salir ya. Muchas gracias Kisame, hm –y se fue corrien-

–¡¡Deidara!! –el rubio se regresó– De veras… ¿no te gusta ni un poco…?

–¿Qué cosa, hm? –preguntó sin entenderlo.

–No te hagas: Sasori. –el peliazul esbozó una sonrisa muy leve, pero pícara como ninguna otra.

–¡Nah, hm! Ya te dije, yo no soy homosexual –Kisame hizo una cara de "ajá, si claro" mientras se daba la vuelta– Aunque… tengo que admitirlo, es bastante… apuesto, hm. Debe ser todo un rompecorazones entre las chicas. Lo envidio… –Kisame volvió a reír:

–¡¿No te dije ya?! ¡¡Sasori es gay!!!

–¿Y qué si lo fuera, hm…? –el peliazul se asomó y lo vio con una ceja levantada– D-d-ee-es decir: que aunque lo fuera eso no le quita lo apuesto. Eso es todo, hm. ¡Me tengo que ir, chao!! –se va.

El peliazul sonrió a su manera, exhibiendo las hojillas que tenía por dientes:

–¡¡Cuídate!!… –y luego murmurando– Por ahí se empieza Deidara, por ahí se empieza –suelta una sonrisilla, negando con la cabeza–: ¡Ese niño no se ha dado cuenta que es marico y ya yo lo hice!! –Kisame se desportilla de la risa.

**********************************************************************

Estaba anotando en una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo viejo y terco que a duras penas escribía. Frente a él estaba la pared minada de hojas con los horarios de cada materia y cosa que se pudieron haber inventado "que había que estudiar" en el planeta: era la Universidad…

Deidara chistó, lidiando con el condenado bolígrafo que no quería escribir… Hasta que se rindió: el instrumentito ya había pasado a mejor vida…

De repente, miró a su lado derecho y vio el lápiz que le ofrecían.

–… Gracias, hm –lo tomó sin siquiera ver al sujeto. Esta vez estaba más concentrado en terminar de escribir los horarios y largarse a terminar de acomodar su apartamento…

Silencio…

–¿Artes plásticas? –preguntó el sujeto. Deidara respondió con un gemido…

Silencio…

Deidara frunció el ceño, extrañado… Y se giró a ver quién e-

Su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon. Flashes e imágenes atiborraron su mente hasta que por fin pudo verlo con claridad:

–… _Sa… Sasori… _–susurró. Su corazón acelerado.

–Yo también estuve en ese curso hace unos años, pero me retiré –viendo las hojas en la pared– Digamos que quise tomar otro camino… –mira a Deidara–: Ya veo que conoces mi nombre. Seamos justos: dime el tuyo…

–E-eeh… –el rubio tragó saliva– D-deidara, hm. Me llamo Deidara, hm…

–¿Deidara, hm? –preguntó Sasori remedándolo.

–¡Deidara! –aclaró el rubio, viéndolo con el ceño algo fruncido.

"… _Es demasiado tierno…"_ Sonrió el pelirrojo para sus adentros.

–En fin, creo que ya es hora de que me marche. De todas formas ya terminé mis diligencias aquí… Nos vemos en casa. –y sin más empezó a caminar lejos del rubio.

–¡E-!! –el rubio extendió el brazo, como pidiéndole que se quedara: pero el pelirrojo no lo oyó…

Bajó la extremidad, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho. Sabía que debía estar feliz, pero no lo estaba. Él quería _más_, quería saber más sobre aquel misterioso pelirrojo…:

E iba a hacerlo.

**********************************************************************

Ta-ta-taaan!! Les gustó?... no?... Vamos, no sean tan malos. Si fuera profesional estuviera en Hollywood xD

Comentarios, sugerencias, intento de asesinato o carta de amor; todas pueden llegar muy fácilmente a mi monitor si presionas ese sonriente y carismático botoncito de abajo que dice "Go". No cuesta nada, vamos: y me estarás haciendo un favor a mí y a tu persona al mismo tiempo ;)

¡A todos muchas gracias y que tengan un buen día!! nOn

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!! Sayoonara!


	3. ¿Pero qué pasa?

Primero: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y absolutamente TODAS las canciones que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Es absolutamente FAN-MADE.

(que fastidio tener que repetir esto xD)

Segundo: Pretendo responder todos los reviews que pueda una vez haya puesto el otro capítulo.

Tercero: ¿Otro capítulo? Sí: se supone que habían cosas que debían pasar en este episodio que no pasaron porque me di cuenta de que iba a quedar demasiado largo, y yo considero mucho más cómodo leer por partes. Así que si por alguna razón sienten que es un episodio aburrido o en el que no pasa nada interesante, piensen que es una primera parte de otro capítulo más grande y que la segunda parte la pienso publicar este fin de semana.

Claro, la otra razón es como perdón a hacerlos esprar tanto =( Tenía unas ganotas grandes de escribir este episodio, pero cada vez que me sentaba inpirada en la computadora era para hacer tarea (y yo ahí, ahí, tratando de no abrir el archivo de word xD); así que hoy, día Viernes, pretendo poner la tarea a un lado y darle a mis tan queridos lectores lo que se merecen: dos capítulos seguidos, =)

Y por favor, discúlpenme por la espera =(

**Tercer Episodio: ¿Pero qué pasa?**

**********************************************************************

Kisame se levantó temprano esa mañana y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al refrigerador a beber agua…

_Glug… glug… glug…_

_And I'll win that fight__!  
T.N.T  
I'm a power load  
T.N.T  
Just watch me explode!!  
_

Kisame se detuvo…

–… ¿Deidara…? –metió el vaso de vuelta en la nevera, la trancó de un golpe y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de su vecino.

_T.N.T  
oi, oi, oi!  
T.N.T  
oi, oi, oi!  
T.N.T  
I'm dynamite oi!,  
T.N.T  
And I'll win the fight! Oi!,  
T.N.T  
I'm a power load oi!,  
T.N.T  
Watch me explod-!!…_

Deidara se detuvo en seco:

Kisame estaba afincado en el marco de la puerta apunto de desportillarse de la risa.

–Vaya… que bien cantas –risilla. El rubio se quitó los audífonos con una mano, mientras que en la otra sujetaba una escoba.

–¿Qué haces aquí, hm? –preguntó un poco confundido– ¿Cómo entraste??

–Bueno, la puerta estaba abierta, y… –el peliazul observó el interior del apartamento. Las cosas se veían mejor que la vez pasada, mucho más organizadas. Ya lo entendía todo: Deidara había estado limpiando mientras oía música a todo volumen con sus audífonos sin darse cuenta de que sus gritos se oían en todos los apartamentos de la cuadra…

–¿Y, hm…? –dijo el rubio, esperando a que continuara.

–¡Oh, cierto! –lo ve haciéndose el sorprendido–: ¡Puedes cantar sin terminar con tus orgasmos constantes!! –el rubio lo ve con rabia, toma la escoba y se le lanza encima:

–¡¡Kisame, FUERA!! –el peliazul sale corriendo mientras se carcajea. Deidara tranca la puerta.

–Idiota, hm –murmura.

–¡Ah, por cierto, Deidara! –regresa Kisame conteniendo la risa y poco a poco enseriándose. El rubio le vuelve a abrir– Hoy pienso invitar a un amigo a desayunar, ¿quieres venir? De todas formas, yo aún tengo tus cosas en mi refrigerador, ¿qué dices?

–Hmm… ¿Es bisexual, hm? –sonriendo (con la intención de herirlo con el comentario).

–Jeje, no –(no lo agarra)– Vive en el piso de abajo. Seguro te agrada –de inmediato, el rubio ensanchó los ojos y se tensó-- _"¡JAJAJA, cayó!!"_ Rió Kisame para sus adentros.

–"_Sa-… Sa-sori…" _–pensó Deidara…

–Y ¡NO!, no es Sasori si es en él en el que estás pensando –le dice y se echa a reír, cruelmente, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba en la mente del muchacho.

–¡¿AH?! ¡¡N-n-no era en él en quie--C-CLARO QUE LO SÉ!! –algo nervioso– ¡Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?! Insistes e insistes en él, hm, y ya te dije que no me gusta, ¡¡no me gustan los hombres, hm!! –un poco molesto. Acto seguido le da la espalda y camina hacia el interior del apartamento.

–Sí claro… –susurra Kisame para sí.

–¿Dijiste algo, hm? –se voltea.

–No, nada. –responde de inmediato. Deidara sigue su limpieza– Entonces… –se aclara la garganta, cambiando de tema–: Te veo en una hora, ¿te parece? –sonríe.

–Hm… –silencio–… Sí. Allá estaré, hm. –murmura, casi gruñendo. Kisame le sonríe aún más y se va…

Deidara se detuvo con la mirada gacha…

Silencio…

_-Flashback-_

–_Yo también estuve en ese curso hace unos años, pero me retiré… Ya veo que conoces mi nombre. Seamos justos: __**dime el tuyo-**_

_-Presente-_

Deidara sintió una presión en el pecho y un intento de suspiro trató de salir de sus labios.

_-Flashback-_

–_¿Deidara, hm?… –preguntó Sasori remedándolo._

_-Presente-_

–Sasori… –murmuró, simplemente por recordar su nombre…

Deidara todavía sentía curiosidad por aquel ser. No había olvidado su deseo de saber más. Quería conocerlo. Era un sujeto extraño y enigmático y al rubio le agradaba. Se dijo que lo haría, que aprendería más sobre aquel misterioso pelirrojo, y estaba dispuesto a todo por hacerlo.

Pero más quería conocer sobre _aquello_ –Deidara se sentó en el piso–, aquello _otro _que le pasaba cuando Sasori se acercaba. Eran esos _flashes raros_…

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no bastaba con que la mirada y la presencia de Sasori lo hicieran ponerse nervioso: sino que las dos veces en las que lo había visto extrañas imágenes se le habían venido rápidamente a la mente…

¿Qué sería?…

–"_¿Qué es lo que pasa, hm…?"_ –se pregunto a sí mismo el rubio, extrañado. Esto no le había pasado antes– Hmm… Talvez se quite… talvez se quite solo, hm. –se pone de pie de nuevo– Talvez no sea nada serio –se estira– Sí. Ya se irá, hm –dice confiado y sigue limpiando…

**********************************************************************

_Toc… Toc-Toc…_

–¡Pase! –dijo Kisame y el rubio entró. Estaba vestido con un suéter verde y los jeans azules que siempre usaba, más unos zapatos deportivos blancos– ¡¡Oi, Deidara!! –saludó el peliazul y luego miró al sujeto sentado a la mesa–: ¿Ves?, es él de quien te hablé –refiriéndose a Deidara.

El sujeto a la mesa tenía el cabello verde y corto, y unos extrañísimos ojos amarillos. La tez pálida. Era flaco, de una mirada amable. Vestido con una camisa manga larga dividida en dos: una parte de color gris y la otra negra. Aparte, unos pantalones marrones y unos zapatos negros.

–Deidara, él es Zetsu –dijo el peliazul, a lo que el nombrado miró hacia el rubio y le esbozó una calmada sonrisa:

–Mucho gusto… –dijo con una voz amable, aunque un poco "susurrante".

–Eh. Mucho gusto, hm. Deidara –se le acerca y se estrechan las manos.

–Vamos, siéntate. La comida ya casi está lista –dice Kisame y el rubio hace lo dicho…

Ya sentados, disfrutando de: las tostadas, el huevo frito con queso rayado encima, las tocinetas, el exquisito jugo natural de naranja… (X¬X) El trío se dispuso a conversar.

–¿Y… en qué trabajas? –le preguntó Zetsu a Deidara.

–Bueno, por lo momentos no tengo trabajo, hm. Aunque lo necesito –admitió el rubio.

–¡Oye, entonces podrías trabajar con nosotros en el bar! –propuso Kisame.

–¡¿Qué, hm?! ¡¿En el bar, Akatsuki?! –Deidara lo vio como si estuviera loco: pues en seguida había recordado al tal Pein.

–Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? –siguió el peliazul.

–Pagan bastante bien la hora –continuó Zetsu.

–¿Tú también trabajas ahí, hm? –el peliverde asintió.

–Podrías trabajar como cantante –se rió Kisame por lo bajo. Deidara lo vio, de nuevo con los ojos tan cerrados de la rabia, que casi ni se le veían. Y ya iba a responderle, cuand--reventó aquel estruendo:

_I feel irrational!!  
__So confrontational!!  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible…!!  
_

–¡¡¿Pero qué coño?!! –Deidara se tapó los oídos, hasta que el volumen bajó un poco. Los otros dos ni se inmutaron.

–Es Hidan. De nuevo. –explicó Kisame.

–¿Hidan, hm? –preguntó Deidara.

–Sí, sí. El albino que vive en el piso de arriba –respondió el peliazul, y de inmediato el rubio lo recordó:

–¡¡Ah, _**ese**_!! –se subió las mangas de su suéter–: ¡¡¡Ya verá, hm!!! –iba a levantarse para salir a buscar al sujeto y decirle que apagara esa cosa; pero Zetsu lo detuvo:

–No tiene caso. Hasta hoy en día, ninguno que lo haya intentado ha conseguido que Hidan le baje el volumen al equipo de sonido.

–Por lo menos –siguió Kisame, tomando su jugo de naranja–, sólo lo hace dos días a la semana… siempre –bebe.

–¡A-a-ah-p-p-pe…!! –tartamudeaba Deidara– ¡¡PERO ES DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA!! –como si fuera total y absolutamente incomprensible.

Kisame y Zetsu se encogen de hombros y siguen comiendo.

–"_Demonios, hm…"_ –el rubio suspira y hace lo mismo…

Silencio…

–… Y… ¿entonces, aceptas? –continuó Zetsu.

–Hmm. Déjame pensarlo, hm –dijo el rubio y el peliverde le sonrió amablemente en respuesta…

Una vez habían terminado de comer, Deidara ayudó a recoger la mesa, dio las gracias y se marchó a su departamento; algo incómodo por la música que el albino tenía puesta. Una vez estaba fuera de vista, Kisame miró hacia Zetsu…:

–¿Y… _es _o_ no es_?

–Hm… _es_ –dijo el peliverde viendo desde su silla por la puerta, con su típica mirada amable y completamente seguro de sus palabras…

**********************************************************************

Nada nuevo pasó desde ese instante hasta llegada la noche. Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Ya como a media tarde, el tal Hidan había apagado el equipo. Todo en silencio otra vez, y el rubio siendo capaz de oír música en su iPod mientras seguía limpiando…

Todo dentro de los parámetros normales.

Ya para cuando había anochecido Deidara tenía las cosas prácticamente listas. _"Sólo falta que me lleguen los muebles mañana, hm…"_ Bebió del café instantáneo que había comprado y preparado. Inhaló hondamente y luego soltó un largo y profundo suspiro… _"Supongo que lo dejaré así por hoy, me daré un baño y me pondré a preparar lo de la Universidad…"_

Entonces, oyó unas voces afuera. Un poco alejadas, talvez vendrían de las escaleras…

Curioso, dejó la taza sobre el mesón de la cocina y se acercó a la puerta…

–Entonces, ¿estás seguro…? –preguntó esa voz de nuevo. Era Pein.

–Sí, segurísimo. A pesar de que no es el mismo tipo de música que se canta en el bar, podríamos probarlo… –siguió Kisame.

–Yo también lo oí desde mi departamento. Si se le trabaja bien puede que tenga… talento –dijo Zetsu.

–¿Pero él… de todos? ¿Están seguros? –esa era Konan.

–Hmm… no estamos seguros. Pero puede ser. Sino que se quede en la barra. –dijo Kisame.

–Hm… –gimió Pein–… De acuerdo, lo intentaremos mañana. Démosle un día más de descanso, y luego… lo agarramos –unos gemidos y posibles movimientos de cabeza dieron el "sí" seguro, y cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos apartamentos.

Deidara se alejó rápidamente de la puerta.

–"_¿Agarrarlo, hm?… ¿Agarrar a quién?"_ –se preguntó. Aunque un poquito incómodo por el comentario, el rubio se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharse, mientras trataba de olvidar lo que aquellos cuatro habían dicho…

**********************************************************************

Esa noche, silenciosa, la brisa soplaba fría pero fresca por las ventanas abiertas. Las estrellas, los grillos cantando, la luna llena en el cielo nocturno… Todo perfecto.

Deidara metió el último libro en su bolso: ya estaba todo listo para la Universidad. Sin camisa sino sólo unos suaves pantalones negros, el rubio puso el despertador y se acostó sobre su cama inflable sobre el piso: _"Menos mal que mañana me llegan los demás muebles, hm…"_ Se arropó y cerró sus ojos…

Silencio…

Mucho silencio…

–Deidara- –el rubió se giró de golpe:

–¡¡¿Quién anda allí?!! –gritó asustado. Estaba seguro de que había cerrado todo con llave… No recibió respuesta alguna. Ignorándolo, volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada…

–… -perdóname… –el rubio abrió los ojos extrañado. Era cierto: no había nadie. ¿Y entonces…?

¡¡Un flash cegador!! La imagen, la sensación, de cargar un cuerpo frío y tieso entre los brazos-

Deidara estaba jadeando, ¡¿qué había sido eso?! Se levantó y salió a la sala. Investigó todo el apartamento: realmente no había nadie…

Fue a la cocina y bebió un poco de agua natural. Luego de haberse calmado un poco… volvió a su cuarto a dormir.

–"_¿Qué me pasa… qué te pasa Deidara, hm?"_ –cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo y tratando en lo posible de dormirse…

**********************************************************************

En el episodio que viene les traeré una sorpresita: un personaje de Akatsuki que casi todos aman, a pesar de su frialdad (¬¬ no me lo intenten adivinar, y si creen saber quién es, guárdenselo un ratico más x3)

¡Casi lo olvido! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Estoy muy contenta con ellos, ¡así que todos tienen galletitas de canela y un pedazo de torta de chocolate extra!! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! n.n Estoy tan feliz con los resultados de esta historia, ¡¡GRACIAS!! (pegando brincos hasta el techo). Arigato -se inclina-.

Esta vez no me voy a tardar, ¡no lo voy a hacer! T^T

Por favor, no se pierdan lo que viene ;)

Gracias.

PD.: ¡¡GRACIAS!! xD

Y que tengan un buen día todos n.n nos vemos!!


	4. La Universidad

XD ADIVINEN, ADIVINEN!!: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y absolutamente TODAS las canciones que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Es absolutamente FAN-MADE.

(xD Rayos.)

Bueno, estee... dos días de retraso u.úU ejem, ¡EJEM!... TT por lo menos no me tardé tanto como antes!... ¿cierto?

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de todas formas, me alegra saber que aún me los siguen enviando a pesar de que me tardo tanto en postear los episodios ¡¡¡¡¡GRAAAACIAAAAAASSSS!!! Y eso va con ¡¡TODOS!! n.n Muchísimas gracias!!! De veras-_ttebayo_!! xD

¡Bueno señores! n.n ¡saquen las cotufas, _quítenles las telarañas_, saquen las sodas y si tienen bombones de** toronto** también saquen dos docenas!! ;D ¡El personaje prometido aparece: frío, único y querido!

n.n Disfrútenlo!!

**Cuarto Episodio: La Universidad**

Los problemas empiezan para Deidara ;)

**********************************************************************

_Deidara… perdóname…_

…

…

Empieza el radio:

_-__Don't tell anyone, or you`ll be just another regret!!-…_

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba seguro de que había soñado con algo importante, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

…_-hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little…-  
_

Chistó, molesto. Cada vez que pasaba eso era exasperante, y sobretodo si sabía que había sido algo importante…

_Who has to kno__-?!_

¡¡BOOM!!

Golpe justo sobre el odioso radio despertador…todo en silencio…

Deidara se da la vuelta y se acurruca, dejando salir un suspiro.

"_¿Primer día en la Universidad no, hm…?"_ Sintió un escalofrío. Toda clase de incógnitas aparecieron y comenzaron a jugar en su mente: ¿cómo sería, haría amigos, qué tal serían los profesores, sería demasiado difícil…?

Respiró hondamente, y suspiró de nuevo…

Acto seguido se levantó.

**********************************************************************

_Toc-Toc-Toc_ –¡¡Deidara!!– _Toc-Toc-Toc _–¡¡Deidara, ¿estás despierto…?!!

El rubio, sólo en su ropa interior, abrió la puerta. Los ojos soñolientos y una mirada muy poco amigable.

–¡Uff, ¿qué te pasó?! –exclamó el peliazul viendo el cabello del rubio– E-en fin. Toma. –le da uno de los potes de leche que Deidara había comprado en el supermercado– Es por si vas a desayunar cereal. Yo tengo que irme, tengo que seguir con mi rutina semanal…

–¿Eh… rutina semanal, hm? –dijo el rubio al fin, viéndolo, todavía medio dormido. Ahora que se daba cuenta Kisame iba vestido de una manera bastante extraña:

Usaba unos raros pantalones como unidos a unas chanclas, ambos negros; el pantalón venía con tres líneas azules en cada pierna, por debajo de las rodillas. Una camisa sin mangas y con un leve cuello de tortuga, negra y algo pegada. De último, una chaqueta roja con decoraciones blancas en el cuello y en las mangas.

–Y… ¿adónde vas con ese disfraz, hm? –preguntó Deidara (con la intención de herirlo). Kisame se rió:

–¡¡JaJaJa!! ¡No es un disfraz! Es la ropa que uso especialmente para ir a la playa –(no lo agarró, de nuevo)–; es lo que hago todas las mañanas entre semana, es mi hobby.

–Pero, ¿para qué la chaqueta, hm? Pareciera que fueras a esquiar –dijo Deidara.

–En las mañanas hace un frío fuerte cerca de este mar. Fíjate, ¿ves la niebla? –le señala con el dedo hacia el horizonte, haciendo que el rubio se de cuenta de lo nublada que está la mañana– A veces sucede debido a la humedad que recoge el viento, es normal. –vuelve a ver a Deidara– Ahora, ¿¿quieres hacer más preguntas estúpidas o ya me puedo ir?? –esboza una leve sonrisa…

–¿Uh…? Je. Sí: ya te puedes ir… –ve la leche en su mano–: Gracias, hm –vuelve a ver al peliazul. Kisame le muestra el dedo pulgar y se va…

El rubio se queda viendo el paisaje neblinoso un largo rato, y luego cierra la puerta:

Era hora de arreglarse para ir a la Universidad…

**********************************************************************

Konan se alejó de la puerta, dejando de oír así la conversación entre el rubio y el peliazul. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número que necesitaba…:

–¿Pein…? Todo está bajo control. Sólo hay que esperar a que regrese de la Universidad… De acuerdo. –cuelga.

–Entonces sí va en serio… –murmuró un pelirrojo muy familiar, sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras bebía un poco de té.

–¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que esto va a significar? –dijo otro sujeto saliendo del baño con los ojos cerrados. Era el mismo con el que Sasori había estado hablando: el de tez oscura y cabello extra-liso. Iba vestido con otro traje de corbata, idéntico al anterior; sólo que éste era de color beige.

–Kakuzu. No empieces –le dijo Konan. El sujeto la miró con una mirada gruñona: tenía unos extrañísimos ojos negros con irises verdes, todo un espécimen.

–Piénsalo. Si lo hace bien, eso serían nuevos ingresos –habló Sasori.

–¡Pero es un sueldo más que pagar y yo no puedo darme ese lujo! –dijo enfadado el pelinegro.

–Deberías relajarte… –le dijo Konan con indiferencia mientras se les acercaba a ambos– El rubio puede hacer un buen trabajo: así que lo hará, **para nosotros**…

Sasori sonrió cruelmente, mientras Kakuzu seguía refunfuñando.

**********************************************************************

Kisame iba trotando por la orilla de la playa. El lugar estaba vacío: sólo uno o dos peatones trotando a lo lejos. Todo nublado. Se detuvo y levantó los brazos, tomando una bocanada de aire. La mañana era fría: pero cualquier instante era, para Kisame, bueno para estar cerca del mar…

Cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras respiraba y disfrutaba del aire a su alrededor… Cuando los volvió a abrir:

Lo vio.

De nuevo.

Sí. El mismo tipo.

Allí estaba, sentado en las mismas escaleras de madera; con la vista hacia el frente como si tratara de ver el mar a pesar de la niebla.

"_Otra vez…"_ Pensó el peliazul y continuó trotando…

Su cabello era azabache. Liso y largo, recogido en una cola y dejando caer parte de sus negros mechones sobre su rostro. Los ojos eran negros también, profundos y brillantes, pero a la vez misteriosos e introvertidos: como si no quisieran que nadie viera a través de ellos. En la cara tenía dos marcas, dos líneas que salían desde la parte superior de su nariz, más o menos, hacia sus mejillas. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro y una bufanda del mismo color que le tapaba hasta la nariz. Unos jeans grises y unas buenas botas negras. Guantes de tela (de esos sólo hasta la mitad de los dedos) con rayas rojas y negras. De último: un collar con tres círculos raros, parecidos a las chapitas de los refrescos de lata.

Al ir pasando cerca del sujeto, una extraña idea se le vino a la cabeza al peliazul…: _"¿Será que lo saludo?… ¡Nah! ¿Para qué… o sí…?…Hmmm…"_

Kisame respiró hondo:

–¡¡Oi, hola, buenos días!! –se le acercó– Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme la hora por favor?… –sigue trotando en el mismo sitio. El pelinegro lo ve con indiferencia…

–… No tengo reloj –le responde sin inmutarse.

–… Oh… Gracias. –Kisame sonríe y se v-

–¿Por qué lo haces? –el peliazul vio al pelinegro:

–¿Por qué hago qué? –se detiene y hace un poco de estiramiento.

–¿Por qué vienes a trotar aquí todos los días, así neve o llueva…? –preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

–Pues… –Kisame se le queda viendo– ¿Por qué lo haces tú? –le preguntó de vuelta.

–¿Yo… hacer qué? –el pelinegro no lo agarraba.

–¿Por qué siempre estás aquí todas las mañanas? Nunca te he visto haciendo ejercicio, o nadando en el mar –el peliazul dio unos pasos hacia él. El pelinegro miró de nuevo hacia la niebla y permaneció callado un buen rato…

–… Supongo… supongo que no tengo ninguna razón… –le respondió sin verlo. Guardó silencio…

–Aah… ya… ¡En fin! –Kisame comienza a trotar de nuevo–: ¡Nos vemos!! –y se va…

El pelinegro voltea hacia el peliazul y lo ve alejarse más y más: como admirándolo en silencio, admirándolo tanto hasta el punto de memorizarlo por completo… Luego de varios segundos, vuelve a ver al frente.

La brisa comienza a soplar y a mover su oscura cabellera…

Kisame se detiene y voltea, echándole un último vistazo al chico. Su corto cabello azul también moviéndose con el viento…

–… que sujeto más raro… –murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible, y luego siguió trotando…

**********************************************************************

Deidara estaba de pie frente a la Universidad. Vestía unos blue jeans medio rasgados, distintos a los que siempre había usado. Unos zapatos marrones y en la parte de arriba una franela blanca, y una chaqueta negra manga larga bastante "_cool_". Su bolso beige al hombro, sujeto por su mano, aunque pudiera ponerse las dos tiras y evitarse las complicaciones.

El jardín verde, todo lindo, y las edificaciones decorando toda la zona. El reloj gigantesco en el edificio central, allí arriba… El rubio bajó la vista del reloj.

Estaba en la entrada principal.

Respiró hondo:

–… Bueno, aquí vamos, hm… –y comenzó a caminar hasta que entró en el lugar…

_*Bienvenido a __Konohagakure*_

Decía en la recepción.

El rubio se acercó…:

–¿Disculpe…? ¿Disculpe, hm…? –el sujeto se dio la vuelta para verlo:

–¡Oh! perdona, es que estaba arreglando unas cosas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –sonrió amablemente. Una cicatriz cruzaba horizontalmente parte de su rostro. Su piel bronceada y su cabello largo y marrón, recogido en una cola. Sus ojos negros y algo pequeños. Un sujeto que irradiaba amabilidad por todas partes.

–Eeh… necesito saber dónde queda el salón 18-b –dijo Deidara sacándose un papelito del bolsillo y mostrándoselo. El amable sujeto se asoma y lo ve:

–¡Oh, por supuesto! –se endereza y comienza a señalarle–: Camina derecho por este pasillo. Vas a llegar a unas escaleras. Sigue caminando de largo y vas a llegar a los baños. Al lado vas a encontrar otras escaleras más. Sube por esas y gira hacia la derecha. Como en el quinto salón, allí es –vuelve a ver al rubio.

–Ok. Muchísimas gracias, hm. –Deidara guarda el papelito y se va en la dirección que le han indicado…

–¡Ah, Iruka-san! –al sujeto se le acerca corriendo una mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros.

–Shizune-san –saluda él volteando a verla.

–Iruka-san, que bueno que lo encuentro. Tsunade-sama lo manda a llamar –le dice sujetando un montón de cuadernos entre sus brazos.

–Oh, claro. En seguida. –se va corriendo. Shizune se queda en recepción, dejando los cuadernos a un lado y atendiendo otros papeles…

**********************************************************************

"_Por aquí debe ser, hm…"_ Deidara aumentó la velocidad, ¡justo cuando pasaba cerca de los sanitarios y!--

–¡¡Jajaja, sí, esa tonta cabezota!! –abrieron la puerta del baño de damas--

–¡¡C-CU-CUIDADO, HMM!!! –el rubio trató de frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde:

_¡¡¡PPAAAAMMMMM!!!_

…

–Iteee… hm… –murmuró el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, tirado en el suelo…

–¡¿Estás bien?!! –exclamó una de las chicas acercándose a la que aún estaba sentada en el piso…

–Ay-aay-aay… kuso… –dijo la muchacha, que había sido vulgarmente atropellada por Deidara. Justo al mismo tiempo, ambos heridos levantaron la mirada para verse el uno al otro--

–_¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_

Ambos estaban de pie, señalándose acusadoramente:

–¡¡¿Q-q-q-q-quién eres TÚ?!! –comenzó la chica.

–¡¡N-no: ¿¿quién eres TÚ, hm?!!! –se defendió Deidara.

Ambos tenían prácticamente el mismo peinado, y lo peor: ambos eran rubios.

–¡¡¡Dime tu nombre, lo exijo ahora mismo, BANDIDO!!! –gritó la mujer.

–¡¡Dime el tuyo primero, hm!! ¡¡Y a mí no me exijas nada: COPIONA!! –Deidara entre la sorpresa y la rabia.

–¡¡¿Copiona?!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿COPIONA?!!!!! –chilló, de tal modo que todos los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos– ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!! ¡¡¡¿AH, AAH?!!!

–¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE MUJER, HM, ¿QUIERES?!!! –gritó enfurecido el rubio.

–¡¡¡PUES NO, NO ME CALLO!!! –grita aún mucho más duro–: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME CALLO, ¿OÍIIIISSTEEEEEE?!!!!!!! –todos se tapan los oídos.

–¡¡¡GGGRRR, TE VOY A-!!! –Deidara levanta la mano, como ademán de que la va a golpear.

–¡¡¡¿ME VAS A QUÉ, A QUÉ?!!! –se le acerca sacando pecho de paloma.

–Ggggggrrrrrr… –gruñe Deidara… pasan los segundos… y baja la mano…–: No me gusta golpear mujeres ni maltratar niños. Qué suerte tienes… hm…

–¡¡¡Awww, el niño no es capaz de golpear una mujer!!! –chilla burlonamente la muchacha– ¡¡¡¡JÁ!!!! ¡¡IDIOOOOOTA, BAAAAKAAA!!!!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE LA BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gritó una voz adulta desde las escaleras, imponente.

Todo quedó en silencio sepulcral…

–¡¡¡¿NO VEN QUE HAY CLASES?!!! ¡¡¡¿AH?!!! ¡¡DEBERÍA DECIRLE A LA DIRECTORA QUE LOS MANDEN A BOTAR!!

–Disculpe profesor Ibiki… –murmuró la joven, ahora mansa, con la mirada baja. Tragó saliva.

El profesor vio amenazadoramente a Deidara, quien también tragó saliva al sentir que todo en su organismo se detenía…:

–…E-… eh… L-l-lo… Disculpe, hm… profesor… –tartamudeó, bajando la cabeza también…

–Si los vuelvo a ver en estas… ¡¡¡LOS MANDO A SACAR DE ESTA UNIVERSIDAD!!! –y sin más, se va bruscamente del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba…

Silencio…

–Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre me decías…? –preguntó la chica viendo al rubio, aún con la cabeza gacha.

–… Hmm… Deidara… ¿y el tuyo? –preguntó, un poco más tranquilo. Aún con el susto del regaño.

–Ino… –dijo, enderezándose por fin.

–Aah… –ambos se vieron en silencio un largo rato…

–En fin –Ino comenzó a marchar lejos de allí.

–Chao, hm –murmuró Deidara para luego irse caminando escaleras arriba… Las demás chicas se encogieron de hombros mientras se veían entre ellas:

–¡¡Oi, Ino, espéranos!! –se fueron corriendo tras la rubia…

**********************************************************************

Deidara entró en el salón. El corazón un poco más normalizado…

Era una habitación con varias sillas donde sentarse. Las paredes eran de madera y al final había una ventana grande y ancha, cerrada con vidrios que permitían pasar luz al interior, por lo que había mucha claridad a pesar del encierro.

En frente de las sillas, en donde toda la clase estaba sentada; se encontraba en un taburete una profesora que parecía ser muy comprensiva. Su cabello un poco despeinado, negro y largo, y unos extraños ojos como rojizos… Al ver al rubio, detuvo la charla que estaba dando para dirigirse al muchacho:

–Oh, un nuevo… Bienvenido. Pasa por favor –Deidara asintió con la cabeza y pasó a sentarse entre el resto del grupo.

Al aula tenía caballetes y objetos cubiertos por mantas blancas. En algún que otro rincón unos potes de pintura y en algún que otro sitio sobre el suelo, unas cuantas manchas: algunas de colores, otras talvez de barro… Luego de unos segundos de contemplación, el rubio volvió a prestarle atención a la profesora, temiendo a que le llamaran la atención…

–Bien. Como ya les dije, mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai. Seré la encargada de los talleres creativos que verán en un futuro, y de enseñarles la teoría del color en los primeros semestres. También estoy aquí para guiarlos si necesitan ayuda con algo, así que si tienen alguna duda pueden expresarla a mi persona con total confianza… Para empezar con la introducción a esta materia hay una lista de útiles extra que necesito que me traigan para la próxima clase. Los pueden encontrar…………

**********************************************************************

Kisame salió del agua. La niebla ya se había disipado casi en su totalidad, y el Sol comenzaba a irradiar por todas partes. Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto un muy ESTRCUTURAL cuerpo; y la exprimió muy bien… Luego se la puso encima de nuevo, recogió su chaqueta de la arena, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa…

Por el camino, se topó con las mismas escaleras de madera…: pero vacías…

"_¿Adónde habrá ido…?"_ Se preguntó…

**********************************************************************

A la siguiente hora a Deidara le tocó la clase de modelado. El profesor en éste caso era uno, que por alguna extraña razón, todos insistían en llamar: Shodaime…

Bueno, ¿quién sabe?

Una vez terminó, salió del salón camino a la cafetería más cercana. Se estaba muriendo del hambre, pues lo único que había desayunado era (precisamente) cereal. Y un plato de cereal no era suficiente para sostenerte desde las 6:15 de la mañana hasta las 11:00. Cuando llegó al hermosísimo lugar lo primero que hizo fue correr, pedir un emparedado y buen café negro para aguantar el resto del día.

El lugar era al aire libre, y sólo algunas mesas cercanas al sitio donde vendían la comida tenían techo. Sin embargo, el día estaba muy hermoso y era todo un placer comer lejos de los techos: el cielo azul brillante, las nubes blanco algodón, un Sol que se hacía notar pero no incomodaba. La grama y los árboles lo más verde vivos que te los pudieras imaginar. Los pajaritos cantando y revoloteando.

Un lugar espectacular.

… Deidara se sentó en una de las mesas que no tenían techos. Alrededor, varios estudiantes se reunían en grupos y se disponían a charlar y a disfrutar del ambiente y del paisaje… Entre ellos estaba la tal Ino, junto a otros dos chicos: uno de cabellos negros, recogidos en una cola, y con una cara de aburrimiento inmensa; el otro, uno gordo, con el cabello marrón y largo, comiendo papitas continuamente.

–¡Saa, ¿entonces sí vas a ser chef Chouji?! –preguntó de buena gana la rubia al gordo, quien gimió y asintió con la cabeza:

–¡¡Voy a ser el mejor chef de toda Konohagakure!! –dice confiado y luego sigue comiendo más papitas…

Una vez que Deidara había terminado con su comida, se echó un estirón y se levantó--pero tropezó bruscamente con alguien en el acto-

–¡Disculpa, hm! –el rubio se giró a ver quién había sido…

Poco a poco, todos los que estaban en los alrededores guardaron silencio y miraron hacia la escena…

El cabello negro, largo y recogido. Los ojos negros. La bufanda, el suéter, el collar de "chapitas"…

Miró hacia el idiota que le había hecho derramar el café recién hecho, _hirviendo_, sobre _su rostro_; justo en el momento en el que pensaba echarle el primer sorbo…

–¡¡¡A-Aah, p-perdona, no fue mi intención, hm!!! D-déjame ayudar-

_¡¡¡BAMM!!!_

Un golpe envió al rubio al piso…

El pelinegro dejó el café en una mesita cercana, mientras miraba con una cólera casi imperceptible a Deidara… El rubio se levantó del piso, secándose el borde de los labios: ahora rotos, con la manga de su chaqueta negra…

Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos, y sin siquiera tener más de 30 segundos de haberse conocido:

Entendieron que eran enemigos, y que lo serían por toda la eternidad…

–… ¡¡¡AAARRH!!! –gritó Deidara, abalanzándose con el puño preparado sobre el pelinegro.

**********************************************************************

Ya, ya, no me digan u.u lo corté muy feo. xD pero, tenía que cortarlo en una parte emocionante!! n.n ya saben, para ponerle el toque de suspenso y todo eso...

Y? ya saben quién es el personaje prometido, no?? xD (y si no lo saben, rayos n.n... qué mal están xP)

¿Saben? No estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó este episodio :( ¿qué piensan ustedes? porfa, díganmelo!! T^T

Como siempre, ¡¡espero que todos tengan un buen día y una noche llena de muchos!!... _sueños divertidos_ xD Nos vemos!!

PD.: no se pierdan el próximo episodio! :) y gracias por los reviews, de nuevo! x)

Sayoonara!! n.n


	5. Los Akatsuki se Presentan

¡¡Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh!! n3n (demasiado excitada por los reviews) ¡¡¡Les gusta-Les gusta-Les gusta-Les gusta-Les gustaaa!!! n3n

nOn ¡¡Yahoooo!!!

Volviendo: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, TODAS las canciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Es absolutamente FAN-MADE. ¿¿Alguna duda?? ¬¬*

(xD tengo que hacerlo en poesía para la próxima.)

nOn ¡¡Les gusta!! Oh, gracias, gracias a todos. Me encanta que les encante X))

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN!!! nOn (TODOS. Hasta los que no puedo responder, gracias =D) Gracias n.n

Ahora bien, mis mil disculpas por la tardanza. Como sabrán, los finales de lapso son los momentos en los que los profesores succionan toda la energía de tu ser con la intención de dejarte tumbado en una cama, ivernando durante todas las vacaciones. En estos momentos estoy en mi fase invernadera, xD ¡¡y por eso he podido escribirles!!

n.n ya saben: ¡¡vacíen la nevera y pónganse cómodos!! el siguiente episodio de Akatsuki ROCKS ¡¡está por comenzar!!!

**Quinto Episodio: Los Akatsuki se Presentan**

_Escalofriante... _xD

**********************************************************************

_¡¡¡BAMM!!!_

Un golpe envió al rubio al piso. El pelinegro dejó el café en una mesita cercana, mientras miraba con una cólera casi imperceptible a Deidara… El rubio se levantó del piso, secándose el borde de los labios: ahora rotos, con la manga de su chaqueta negra…

Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos, y sin siquiera tener más de 30 segundos de haberse conocido:

Entendieron que eran enemigos, y que lo serían por toda la eternidad…

–… ¡¡¡AAARRH!!! –gritó Deidara, lanzándose contra el pelinegro.

**********************************************************************

El pelinegro se movió, dejando sus brazos flojos y esquivando fácilmente el puñetazo del rubio. Deidara arremetió con otros tres puñetazos más y el pelinegro los esquivó del mismo modo, con una tranquilidad increíble.

Rápidamente el rubio hizo un giro: una patada directa se fue contra el rostro del pelinegro, quien con la mano la detuvo. Haciendo un veloz movimiento de manos, el ojinegro "sujetó" la pierna del rubio y le hizo girar--siguiéndolo el cuerpo entero--180º. Deidara quedó boca abajo, con las manos en el césped para evitar la caída.

Acomodándose y poniéndose de pie, el ojiazul volteó hacia su contrincante. Sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear una patada demasiado potente le impactó en el abdomen, haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

Levantó la vista y ambas miradas, ojiazul y azabache, se encontraron nuevamente…

Todos alrededor veían la pelea asombrados; algunos estaban de pie por la sorpresa, otros arrimados hacia atrás por el miedo.

Deidara se fue de nuevo contra el pelinegro, preparando otro puñetazo para lanzárselo-

–¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡¿Que no se dio cuenta ya de que eso no va a funcionar?! –preguntó Ino, observando ensimismada la pelea.

-y cuando el pelinegro se movió para esquivarlo, ¡el rubio cambió de dirección! Se le metió por un costado y ¡de la nada! un golpe reventó bajo sus costillas. Escupió aire.

El ojinegro estaba ahora sorprendido por el movimiento del rubio…: pero la rabia era mucho mayor. Aún más veloz que antes, su rodilla impactó contra la quijada de su oponente; y en ese instante en el que el rubio permanecía con la vista hacia arriba, otra patada en el estómago lo mandó muchísimos más metros hacia atrás. Pero esta vez hacia el piso…

Deidara quedó tendido sobre la grama, tratando de recobrar el aire. Le había pateado con el doble o el triple de fuerza que la vez anterior. _"¡¿Pero qué tiene en las piernas, hm?!"_ Tosió.

El pelinegro caminó hacia él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo levantó. Lo vio directamente con su indiferente mirada, fría, pero a la vez molesta:

–Pídeme disculpas… –dijo.

–… Ya te las pedí… –respondió Deidara entre dientes, viéndolo con el ojo entrecerrado. Y _¡ZÁMP! _pateó al pelinegro en el pecho, impulsándose hacia atrás. El de ojos oscuros retrocedió algunos pasos, y el rubio, cayendo al piso, se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para otro ataque…

–¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!! –retumbó una voz femenina al fondo.

Todos se voltearon, sorprendidos.

El cabello morado, un poco "con pinchos" y sujeto en una cola. Los ojos marrones. Lucía lo suficientemente adulta como para no ser alumna, pero no tanto como para ser profesora… y sin embargo, al parecer lo era.

–¡¡¿Qué creen que hacen, AH?!! ¡¡¿Quién le has dado permiso de venir a pelear aquí?!! –se les acerca caminando rápidamente: al pelinegro le sacude fuertemente el brazo y a Deidara le mete un buen coscorrón.

–¡Hey, hm! –se queja mientras se soba la cabeza.

–¡A ver, a ver, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?! –viéndolos a ambos con los puños en la cadera… nadie responde. Ambos tienen la mirada gacha– ¡¡A ver!! –exige la mujer. Silencio… El pelinegro toma su café de la mesa donde lo había dejado:

–No pasa nada. Todo está bien. –y comienza a marcharse de allí--

–¡¡OI-OI, pues a mí no me parece!! –exclama la mujer. El sujeto se voltea y la ve:

–Es en serio… todo está bien… –le dirige una rápida mirada a Deidara de esas de: "terminamos esto luego", y vuelve hacia la fémina–: No se volverá a repetir… Con permiso. –y se va. La mujer mira hacia Deidara:

–… ¡¿Y?!

–Aah. No se volverá a repetir… Disculpe, señorita… hm… –la mujer asiente con la cabeza satisfecha y voltea a ver al resto:

–¡¡Muy bien señores, se acabó el show!! ¡¡Ahora sigan comiendo!! ¡Vamos, vamos!… –todo el mundo poco a poco la obedece… La mujer voltea hacia el rubio–: Ahora ve a quitarte la tierra de la ropa y a limpiarte la boca, rápido, antes de que te toque tu siguiente clase –Deidara asiente, y cuando está apunto de marcharse, la fémina lo detiene de nuevo–: ¡Ah, por cierto!… Soy la profesora Mitarashi –le pica un ojo–: ¡no lo olvides!! –se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar tranquilamente lejos de allí, mientras tararea una canción.

Deidara permanece en silencio, tratando de comprender si es que está loca o sólo trata de ser amable…

Incapaz de conseguir una buena respuesta, toma sus cosas y se marcha.

**********************************************************************

Luego de ver otras dos horas en clase de grabado, el cansado rubio emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Ya eran como las 1:45 p.m.. Se suponía que como a las 2 (hora en la que iría llegando a su casa) debía arribar el camión de la mudanza con las cosas que a Deidara le hacían falta. Estaba agotado… y en parte, un poco sorprendido:

En el primer día de clases había discutido a gritos con una chica y se había caído a golpes con un chico. Dos llamadas de atención. Profesores distintos…

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Un escalofrío se le vino al cuerpo: de que siguiera así, mejor se olvidaba de terminar aunque fuera el primer semestre. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que mejorar su actitud de alguna manera; claro (la imagen del pelinegro se le vino rápidamente a la mente) sin cambiar ni un mínimo su forma real de ser…

"_Ese idiota, hm…"_ Rozó el borde de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que la otra mano la colocaba sobre su abdomen. Apretó los puños, enfurecido de veras. Todavía le dolían las patadas del azabache. Y en su quijada: en su quijada todavía se encontraba un moretón, producto de un rodillazo realmente potente. Pero no: nada, y absolutamente _nada_ como las patadas…

Deidara se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Vio hacia su lado derecho: una floristería. Sus manos se relajaron y volvieron a una posición normal. Talvez no le haría daño decorar su apartamento con algunas flo--

Olvídalo.

Ni hablar:

_Ino era la tendera_.

Tratando de ver si podía pasar el resto del día relativamente "normal", el ojiazul se escabulló con cuidado lejos de las vitrinas mientras la chica atendía a una parejita de ancianos. Todo lo que fuese, menos charlar con esa niñita en ese momento.

**********************************************************************

Llegó por fin a su casa (triste de no haber podido comprar flores, pero en fin). Subió las escaleras, puso la llave en la cerradur--y sintió que lo observaban. ¡Se giró rápidamente…!

Sí: estaba seguro de que había sido Konan, asomando la cabeza desde el interior de su apartamento… Aunque ahora realmente no pudiera ver a nadie.

Con incomodidad, y sabiendo que lo espiaban; Deidara respiró hondo, en silencio, y terminó de entrar en su apartamento.

"_¿Primer día en la Universidad, hm…?"_ Sí: PEORde lo que había esperado. Bueno, a ver si así por lo menos se le quitaba el miedo.

… _¡¡¡PEEEEH-PEEEEEH!!!_…

Sonaron unas cornetas. Deidara revisó la hora en el reloj que tenía en la pared, dejó el bolso y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia afuera:

Era el camión de la mudanza.

**********************************************************************

¿¿Y qué clase de suceso anormal puede pasar mientras uno realiza una mudanza?? Bueno, pues que, _misteriosamente_-

_**¡¡¡TODOS TUS VECINOS TE ESTÉN ESPIANDO!!!**_

Por los huequitos de la puerta, o por las brechas de las puertas entreabiertas. Deidara sentía a la perfección todas las miradas clavadas en él.

"_¡¡¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí, HM?!!!"_ No bastaba el día pésimo que ya había tenido: ahora también era vigilado por todos los que estaban cercanos a él.

Tanto era así, que hasta uno se los señores de la mudanza que ayudaba al rubio a llevar la mesa, tragó saliva al tiempo que desviaba la mirada al piso, sudando: sintiendo el horrible peso de las criaturas chismosas alrededor.

¡Es que ni siquiera salían a ayudarle! Es decir; ¡¿qué trataban de ver?! Se preguntaba Deidara: ¡¡Ya lo tenían HARTO!!

Y es que lo sabía, _lo sabía_, ¡hasta Kisame estaba allí, mirándolo…!!

Una vez que había acabado ya casi toda la mudanza, y lo único que faltaba eran subir la nevera, la cama y un sofá; el rubio miró un instante hacia el piso de arriba. Oyó un grito contenido en un jadeo, y vio una imagen albina que salió corriendo lejos de la baranda, asustado…

Deidara bajó la mirada…

Todas las puertas se entreabrían más y más…

Sus ojos azules ocultos bajo la oscuridad que producía su cabello rubio…

–_¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUIÉREN DEJAR DE ESPIAAARMEEEE, HMMMM?????!!!!!!!!_

_**¡¡¡BAMM!!!**_

Todo se cerró en un instante. Todos presos del terror.

El rubio había oído a la perfección cada puerta. Era increíble: Hidan, Konan, Kisame y talvez Zetsu. ¡¡¿Pero qué hacían esos cuatro tontos espiándole la vida al rubio…?!!

Ya para cuando la mudanza estaba lista y Deidara había dado el dinero necesario para completar el pago, regresó nuevamente hacia su hogar. Serían como las 3:00 p.m.. Así que, algo asustado por el presente silencio, pero a la vez tranquilo por haberse librado de las miradas: el querido rubio ojiazul entró en su casa y procedió a recostarse, luego de días de espera: en una cama decente y suavecita…

En menos de cinco minutos ya se había quedado dormido…

**********************************************************************

…

…

…

–… ¡¡¡Aquí está!!! –exclamó una voz, sin ningún cuidado.

–_¡Ssshhto!! _–acalló en un susurro otra voz, grave, y enfurecida…

El ojo azulado se entreabrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto. La cabecita sobre la almohada y las manos aferrándose a la misma… Ya había anochecido…

–¿Ya lo encontraste Hidan…? –dijo una mujer.

–¡Deberías dejar de hacer tanto ruido…! –regañó el mismo sujeto que hubiese mandado a callar a la primera voz.

–Ña-ña-ña-ña-ña-ña… –canturrea burlonamente la primera voz, de mala gana.

–Parece ser que tiene los jueves y los fines de semana libres--

Deidara ensanchó los ojos despertando al fin. Aturdido en todos los sentidos.

¡¡¡Ese había sido Pein!!!

–Perfecto. Si no ha conseguido trabajo aún, podemos hacer que venga con nosotros –eso era Kisame.

–Dijimos que los _agarraríamos_, ¿no?… –e-eso-¡e-e-eso!! ¡¡eso había sido _Sasori_!!!

Deidara ensanchó una sonrisota. Pero pronto pestañeó un par de veces, aún más confundido que antes:

"_¿… A-… Agarrarlo, hm…?"_ Pensó.

Y de golpe un _flashback_ se le vino a la mente:

_--_

–_Entonces, ¿estás seguro…? –preguntó esa voz de nuevo. Era Pein._

–_Sí, segurísimo. A pesar de que no es el mismo tipo de música que se canta en el bar, podríamos probarlo… –siguió Kisame._

–_Yo también lo oí desde mi departamento. Si se le trabaja bien puede que tenga… talento –dijo Zetsu._

–_¿Pero él… de todos? ¿Están seguros? –esa era Konan._

–_Hmm… no estamos seguros. Pero puede ser. Sino que se quede en la barra. –dijo Kisame._

–_Hm… –gimió Pein–… De acuerdo, lo intentaremos mañana. Démosle un día más de descanso, y luego… lo agarramos –unos gemidos y posibles movimientos de cabeza dieron el "sí" seguro, y cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos apartamentos._

_Deidara se alejó rápidamente de la puerta:_

–"_¿Agarrarlo, hm?… ¿Agarrar a quién?"__ –se preguntó._

--

_Presente:_

"_¡¡¿Agarrar a quién, hm, a quién?!! ¡¡Pues a quién más que a ti, Idiota, hmm!!!"_ El rubio se levantó de golpe, el corazón en la boca. Debería haber huido, ¡pero ni modo que iba a brincar por la ventana!

Salió corriendo, ¡desesperado! ¿¿y qué tal si le querían robar algo?? ¡¡No podía permitirlo!!--

–¡¡¡ALTO!!!…

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, un laaargo rato… viéndolo…

Allí estaban: el albino emo-rockero que se hacía llamar Hidan; el dúo peliazul, sus vecinos más cercanos: la mujer medio gótica de Konan, y el nadador aficionado-caribeño de Kisame.

El pelinaranja frío e imponente que lo hacía orinarse los pantalones: Pein; un sujeto de cabello extra-liso, ojos negros e irises verdes, familiar; y claro está: el pelirrojo que le causaba aquellos ataques raros de flashes y nervios y--

Las imágenes. Se presentaron de nuevo.

Más y más luces, ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos…

Su voz susurrando el nombre del pelirrojo. El sudor. El calor.

_Saasooriii…_

¿Eso_ tan_ _suplicante_ había sido Deidara…?

_¡Danna!_--

¡¡Y Volvió!!

Quedó como anonadado. Ido. Todos lo vieron extrañados.

–…T-… t-te encuentras bien… ¿Deidara?… –le preguntó Sasori, algo preocupado. El rubio intentó decir algo. Pero sólo consiguió tumbarse en el sofá que recién le habían traído esa tarde.

Esta vez había sido un episodio mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

–… Deidara, ¿te sientes bien?… –se le acercó Konan, junto a casi todos los demás.

–Oye _rubia_, reacciona –dijo Hidan. Kisame fue a buscar un poco de agua. Tanto el sujeto de cabello súper liso, como Pein, permanecieron atrás.

El peliazul regresó:

–Toma. –se lo dio a Konan, a quien Hidan se lo quitó para dárselo de beber al pobre muchacho, que ya hasta pálido se veía– Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así porque viniéramos… –murmuró Kisame.

Deidara tragó un poco, y luego apartó la mano del albino y con ella el vaso…

–¿Qué hacen aquí, hm…? ¿Por qué vinieron, qué quieren de mí?? –un poco asustado.

Todos se vieron entre sí… y luego a Pein:

–Jefe, ¿le decimos? –preguntó Kisame. El pelinaranja se lo quedó pensando un rato, y luego decidió acercarse por fin al rubio…:

–Escúchame niño. –comenzó. Ya eso era todo lo necesario como para que Deidara se asustara de su presencia y de sus raros ojos…– Existe, como ya sabes, un bar conocido como el Bar Akatsuki. –Deidara se incorporó, asintiendo levemente y escuchando todo lo que le decían–: En este bar trabajamos todos los que ves presentes aquí, más Zetsu. –hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba un buen respiro…– Hace unos días, surgió un _accidente _por la mañana, mientras arreglabas tu casa… y tuve la fortuna de enterarme, no sólo por uno: sino por dos de tus vecinos. Ellos dicen… (N/A: oh por favor, no me vayan a matar xS) dicen que al parecer tienes, un posible… _talento_…

Deidara hizo mueca de confundido.

–En el bar –continuó Konan–, de entre todos los puestos que podemos asignar, hay unos en particular en los que necesitamos personal, porque realmente no existe casi nadie capaz de ocuparlos… como es debido…

Deidara hizo mueca de confundido, hacia el otro lado.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos azules rozaron por encima los miel de Sasori. Se tensó momentáneamente, temeroso de que los flashes regresaran… pero no lo hicieron. De igual forma, no los vio por mucho tiempo. Demasiado contacto podría hacer al pelirrojo pensar que Deidara estaba demasiado interesado en él y eso significaba alejarlo…

A menos que los rumores… fueran: ciertos. Aunque claro, que eso tampoco sería muy bueno para el rubio…

Kisame sonrió levemente, juguetón. Viendo lo que sucedía entre ambos mientras maquinaba cálculos y conclusiones…

Sasori, por su parte, no dejaba de verlo con intensidad (algo que obviamente estresaba a Deidara).

"_Es demasiado… ¿lindo?, no… sexy… Sí, eso podría ser… Entonces… lindo y sexy. Deidara, lindo y… sexy… ¡Oh, vamos, Sasori!! ¡¡Ni siquiera sabes si es homosexual o no!!"_ Observó cómo se tensaba, nervioso ante su mirada. _"No, espera… entonces, ¡¿sí lo es?!"_ De repente sintió otra mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los del peliazul, quien tenía una macabra sonrisa tatuada en los labios… _"Jodido Kisame…"_ Sasori sonrió muy levemente, del mismo modo…

Entonces, talvez el rubio sí podía ser homosexual como él… y como Kisame…

¡¡Oh, _NO_!!!

¡Más le valía a ese Kisame no tratar de robarlo justo ahora! ¡¡Sasori lo había visto de primero!!(o eso creía) ¡¡Era demasiado buen partido; ese Kisame No Se Lo Iba A Quitar!!!

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, el peliazul soltó una risilla, una que retenía ruidosas carcajadas de burla que en cualquier instante podían estallar desde el fondo de su alma…

¿No se lo iba a quitar… ¡cierto!?

–El punto es que… –interrumpió Hidan; los diez estúpidos e insoportables segundos de silencio, que a duras penas habían pasado. Y escupió lo que el rubio tenía que oír, porque con la cara de duda que tenía, era más que obvio para el albino que no iba a entender de otra manera–: Te queremos como nuestro cantante.

**********************************************************************

Tadaaa!!! n0n Sí: de esto iba. He aquí la razón de todo... Si les ha gustado, si no =( sólo díganmelo.

(Melodramático): ¡¡De ustedes puede depender la decisión de Deidara!!! (que manipuladora xD)

_Deidara:_ ¡oh, no, hm! TT mi vida en manos de mis fans, hm TT --(muy, muy preocupado)--

Bueno, bueno n.n

Nuevamente, ¡¡GRACIAS POR TODOS,Y ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, TODOS, TODITOS, TODOS, TOOOODOOOOS LOS REVIEWS!! nOn Son mi inspiración, los aprecio, muchísimas gracias -se inclina por varios segundos como agradecimiento-

Y para que me sigan dejando reviews (y los que no lo han hecho comiencen a hacerlo xD): favor lean la posdata a continuación--

_PD.:_ o.o ven... abajito? simpático, no? dice algo en verde de _review_ alguna cosa. Les dará quince galletitas si lo presionan... presiónalo anda... escríbeme lo que piensas de mi fic... anda... o.o quince galletitas... quince... o.o

(non muchas gracias!)


	6. ¡¿Propuesta de trabajo!

No me lo digan: _YA LO SÉ_

u.u Pero por una vez tuve una MUY BUENA razón: tuve que estudiar para el examen de admisión de la Universidad, para el examen de lapso de Piano, más las cosas que tengo que hacer en el liceo. Eso sin contar otras cositas más que también hago, u.u me disculpo con todos ustedes. Sí: pasaba por aquí a menudo a ver cómo seguían las cosas, y me fijé en que algunos me escribieron review dos veces porque querían que siguiera la historia. A ellos y a TODOS en general, les pido muchísimas disculpas, pero estaba en una situación un poco complicada para inspirarme y escribir. Aparte, e increíblemente, no estaba muy segura de cómo seguir la historia. Lo siento muchísimo, y GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todos por continuar pendientes por la actualización. De veras, sorry T.T

=( me duele no haber actualizado antes, en serio, disculpas...

Pero ahora, ¡aquí les traje el siguiente episodio! Y bueno, antes de que le quiten las telarañas a las cotufas y busquen las golosinas que aún les quedan:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, TODAS las canciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo soy sólo una fanfiction's-fan, así que esta historia no tiene y talvez NUNCA TENGA ALGUNA relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.. Únicamente con los lectores y con mí persona: es de marca FAN-MADE.

Ahora sí: ¡por las cotufas, las golosinas y el refresco!

**Sexto Episodio: ¡¿Propuesta de trabajo?!**

No es lo mejor de lo mejor, y me quedó un poco corto, pero_... _igual espero que les guste =)

**********************************************************************

–Te queremos como nuestro cantante. –dijo Hidan.

–"_¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" _–Deidara peló los ojos y permaneció callado. Su quijada entreabierta… ¡¿Había oído mal acaso?!

–Oye… Oye, rubia… –Hidan se inclinó, acercando su cara a la del rubio– ¡Oye…! –pero no reaccionaba…

–¿Q-… qu-…? ¿Disculpen, hm? –el rubio miró de inmediato a Pein quien seguía frío y serio como siempre, en busca de una explicación (aunque ya la tenía).

–Lo que oíste: queremos que seas nuestro cantante. –dijo Sasori.

–P-per-per… –Deidara estaba desconcertado– _"¡¡No puede ser en serio!!"_

–¡¡Aarrgh, MIERDA!! ¡¡Ya quita esa cara vieja viendo porno!!! –exclamó Hidan, mientras le metía un puñetazo por la cabeza al rubio--

–¡¡ARRGH, HMM!!

–¡¡Hidan!! –exclamó Pein, y todo se silenció de inmediato…

–¡¿Eeh?!… –el albino se quedó viendo al pelinaranja… y luego alejó lentamente su mano del rubio, resignado y cruzándose de brazos– _Tch_… _Jefe chupa güevos_… –susurró, casi imperceptiblemente. Sin embargo, el pelinegro de cabello extra-liso a su lado le oyó, y de inmediato le dirigió una mirada asesina. Sin embargo: Hidan no se percató.

–¡U-u-ustedes deben de estar dementes, hm!! –exclamó Deidara, alterado–: ¡¡Sí, es eso, sin duda alguna, hm!! –_"¡¿Adónde me he venido a mudar?!"_– ¡¡No me digan que para eso tuvieron que entrar en mi casa sin mi permiso!!! ¡¡Además, yo no sé cantar, hm!! ¡¡¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!!!

–Eso lo decidiremos nosotros –dijo Konan. Deidara iba a responderle, pero entonces ella le dirigió una mirada tal que lo dejó congelado…

–_*glup*_…

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deidara! ¡Si fuiste tú mismo el que admitió que necesitaba un empleo!! –agregó Kisame.

–No te preocupes por tu voz –explicó Pein– Ese es un asunto del que, si es necesario, nos podemos encargar nosotros –Deidara fijó de nuevo su atención en el pelinaranja– No te preocupes, pues justo ahora, lo que nos importa es tu presencia en Akatsuki. Si tú quieres, puedes venir y obtener un empleo decente. Si no, entonces… lamento decirte, que _tendremos que usar la vía ruda para que lo aceptes_--

–¡¿AH?! –Deidara ensanchó los ojos. Guardó silencio. De inmediato sintió cómo palidecía y comenzaba a sudar frío. Esos ojos, y esa sentencia, eran algo que para él habían venido de la presencia de un matón; o al menos, de un sujeto que era capaz de despellejarlo, quitarle la carnita, cortar sus huesitos en pedazos, sacarle los ojos, darles de comer el cerebro a los perros y gatos callejeros, y luego dejar su cuerpo tirado en un basurero y--

–¡Deidara! –exclamó Sasori, inclinado a su lado. Se había acercado. Al parecer le había estado hablando al rubio, pero él estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y no lo había esuchado.

–¡¿Ah--Ah, hm?! –el rubio salió de su mente y miró al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Pestañeó varias veces…– _"Realmente es hermoso… y…y hot…"_

–¡¡Oi!! ¡¡Entonces!! ¡¡¿Qué decides rubia?!! –chilló Hidan sin cuidado, haciendo que el pelinegro a su lado le dirigiera una mirada aún más asesina que la anterior:

–Hidan… Cállate. –murmuró el sujeto.

–¡¿Eh?!… ¡¡¿Aah?!! ¡¡¿Y a ti quién te da permiso de mandarme a callar, eh?!!! ¡¡¿Qué te picó, qué te haz creído, gilipollas?!!!

–Hidan… Cierra la boca. –el sujeto comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–¡¡NO ME JODAS!! ¡¡KAKUZU MARICÓN!! –al pelinegro le comenzó a brotar una venita en la frente– ¡¡¡VAMOS, MÍRALO!!! –el albino señaló acusadoramente al rubio, pero sin dejar de pelear con el pelinegro. Deidara pestañeó otro par de veces, viendo al albino. Parecía todavía no reaccionar de sus alucinaciones sobre Pein– ¡¡Parece una virgen viendo una orgía!! ¡¡Es un idiota, un absoluto idiota!! ¡Míralo nada más! ¡¡¡APESTA!!! ¡¡¡Desde que salió por ese pasillo no ha hecho otra cosa que sufrir shocks y ponerse blanco como un fantasma!! ¡¡¡ME ENFEERRRMAAA!!! –Hidan se dio vuelta e hizo como si se le fuera a lanzar encima–: ¡¡¡¡DEBERÍA SACRIFICARLO Y DÁRSELO A JASHIN-SAMA!!!!

–¡¡¡QUE TE CALLARAS!!! –Kakuzu le apretó la nuca amotinado, inmovilizándolo. Sin embargo, el albino aún se seguía batuqueando y lanzando gritos e insultos.

–Te daremos el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo… –le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio, mientras se enderezaba. Kisame y Hidan se vieron, al parecer un poco extrañados por la actitud de Sasori.

–E-…hm… –Deidara se le quedó viendo. Si antes ya estaba enredado, ahora iba a estar más confundido: ese Sasori le estaba nublando el pensamiento nuevamente.

–En fin… –comenzó Konan– Ya se está haciendo tarde, y si no me equivoco mañana tienes clases –poco a poco, todos comenzaron a moverse hacia la entrada. Kakuzu dejó ir al albino, que también comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta:

–_Tch…_ Rubia estúpida… Jefe estúpido… Kakuzu imbécil--

–¡¡Que te calles, te dije!! –ordenó Kakuzu, pero como siempre fue inútil.

–Recuerda nuestras palabras, chico… –dijo Konan deteniéndose; viéndolo fría y seriamente. Detrás de ella se paró Pein, dirigiéndole el mismo tipo de mirada. Luego de varios segundos, ambos siguieron su camino.

–Piénsalo… –dijo Pein.

Sasori no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar… pero, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de reojo a Deidara, que no dejaba de verlo. Sasori parecía muy levemente divertido (sobretodo al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba mirando también). Al cabo de un par de segundos, volvió su mirada al frente y se fue con el resto fuera de su apartamento…

Al ir saliendo, Deidara vio cómo el tal Kakuzu sacaba una llave negra que había dejado en la cerradura de la puerta y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

Entonces el rubio entendió cómo habían entrado: _"¿Una llave maestra?"_

La puerta se cerró…

Silencio…

Deidara suspiró, hondamente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida…

–Saa--

¡Deidara pegó un brinco! ¡Y vio hacia su lado izquierdo!:

–¡Kisame! ¡Creí que te habías ido, hm!!

–Rayos… –dijo el peliazul, sentado en el sofá al lado del menor– Mientras no hablabas me había sentido tan bien –haciendo referencia a los _gemidos_ de Deidara.

–¿Por qué… por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué no pudieron pedírmelo de otra manera? –el rubio estaba algo molesto, y con razón.

–Bueno, la verdad es que… teníamos miedo de que no aceptaras--

–¡¡¿Y CREEN QUE ASÍ VOY A ACEPTAR MÁS FÁCILMENTE, HMM?!! –poniéndose de pie y gritándole como si fuera algo completamente ilógico.

–¡Oh, vamos! –sonrió Kisame– ¡Lo estás exagerando! –le da unas palmadas en la espalda (para Kisame amigables, para Deidara asesinas)– No teníamos ninguna mala intención. Además, pudimos haberlo desorganizado todo un poco más… –ambos miraron la sala en general: estaba hecha un desastre.

Deidara sintió que iba a explotar de la rabia…

–En fin. –el peliazul se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando el vaso en el que Deidara había bebido en el friega platos– Supongo que es hora de que me vaya… –dijo, mientras permanecía dándole la espalda al rubio– Sin embargo, antes… antes hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, Deidara…

–¿Qué cosa…? –gruñó Deidara mientras un aura tétrica se formaba a su alrededor.

–… Viste, viste a Sasori, ¿no?…

–¿Qué? ¡Pues claro, hm!--¡¡Y-y no me digas que vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, hm!!

–¡Je, je! –Kisame se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente, como de costumbre–: ¡Naa, está bien, tranquilo! ¡No te molestaré esta noche con eso!! Debes estar cansado. Nada más quería saber _si te habías percatado_, eso es todo… ¡¡Saa, hora de irme!! ¡Sayoonara!! –y salió rápidamente del lugar…

–… ¿Percatarme, hm…? ¿Percatarme, de_ qué_?… –Deidara volvió a ver su sala. Ésta vez sí que se habían pasado, realmente estaba molesto. Pero, aún así, eran muchos más, y mucho más fuertes. Hubiera peleado con ellos, ¡de veras que lo hubiera hecho!!… Pero hubiera acabado perdiendo.

Deidara bajó un poco la mirada… Lo que Kisame le había dicho, Sasori, ¡y sobretodo la propuesta del bar! Esto, ¡TODO! lo estaba volviendo LOCO.

–Cálmate Deidara –suspiró– Ahora no tienes cabeza para pensar, hm… ya mañana lidiarás con todo este desastre…

Sumado a sus pensamientos, vinieron las preocupaciones por los _flashes_ y las visiones que tenía cada vez que Sasori aparecía:

–"_Ésta vez fue más fuerte, hm… Me pregunto si se podrían poner peores con el paso del tiempo… ¿Pero qué serán, hm… y por qué, por qué únicamente con Sasori?… ¿Tendrá que ver con mi estado de ánimo, hm; o será él y su cercanía a mí?…"_ –permaneció en silencio un buen rato… y luego se resignó– _"Vamos Deidara, así no vas a poder resolver nada. Necesitas dormir más"_ –miró el reloj que tenía en la pared sobre el sofá: decía las 9:05 p.m. – _"Seis horas no van a ser suficientes para reparar una mala alimentación, una pelea verbal con una chica, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un chico, un primer día de universidad, una mudanza, una emboscada en casa y una petición amenazante de trabajo…"_ –volvió a suspirar, ¿desde hacía cuándo su vida se había convertido en una especie de aventura?

Las amenazantes palabras de Pein volvieron a pasearse por su mente… _'Lo que nos importa es tu presencia en Akatsuki. Si tú quieres, puedes venir y obtener un empleo decente. Si no, entonces… lamento decirte, que tendremos que usar la vía ruda para que lo aceptes'_

–Es en serio –se repitió–, necesito dormir… –y luego de apagar las luces, regresó a su habitación. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer…?

**********************************************************************

Deidara estaba en Konohagakure. Había desayunado cereal, nuevamente, y estaba vestido igual que el día anterior; pero:

NO HABÍA DORMIDO NADA.

–Anda, luces patético niño –le dijo Ino, de pie a su lado en el medio de los pasillos, era la hora de entrada. Pero Deidara no le respondió…– ¡Heey, ¿me estás oyendo?!… ¡Tch! ¡Vale, vale, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas! –comenzó a caminar lejos de allí– Pero qué falta de modales, hay que ver, ¡los hombres de hoy en día no quieren servir para nada!!

–……… –Deidara seguía sin responder–… _D-_… _dormir_… _hm_… –hizo una mueca de dolor, y se movió de lugar en busca del salón de Dibujo Básico.

**********************************************************************

Kisame estaba trotando de nuevo por la playa. Cuando estaba pasando cerca de las escaleras pensó que se encontraría con el pelinegro de siempre, ¡y así lo hizo! Ahí estaba, sentado, vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa manga larga gris con rayas rojas. Las mismas botas negras, el mismo collar de chapitas y el mismo peinado. Y no hace falta decirlo: la misma mirada.

Kisame pasó enfrente de él, pero el muchacho no se percató. El peliazul, sin saber qué hacer, siguió de largo. Sentía algo de desconfianza a la idea de acercársele y saludarlo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero, una vez llegó al otro extremo de la playa y habiéndolo pensado bastante, decidió regresarse –aún trotando–. Al llegar a las escaleras, y verlo aún ahí, se le acercó:

–¡O-… oi, hola!! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! –sonrió. Sin embargo, el pelinegro aún seguía sin hacerle caso, sin notar su presen--

–Hm… hola… –por fin el sujeto le miró a los ojos. Igual de fríos e indiferentes, igual de pasivos e introvertidos. Todo él: igual de misterioso. Pero, había algo diferente: ésta vez tenía parte del rostro un poco enrojecido, como si se tratase de una quemadura muy leve.

–¿Uuh…? –Kisame se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, contemplando la mancha en su cara.

–… ¿Qué sucede?… ¿Te sorprende mi quemadura?… –el pelinegro no dejaba de verlo con esa cara de 'me molestas', que ahora que Kisame se fijaba, parecía tenerla algunas veces…

–Eh… N-… ¿c-con qué te hicist…? Hm, disculpa. No debería preguntártelo, de todas formas no es mi problema, ¿cierto? –Kisame sonrió, tranquilo. Realmente no pensaba que fuese una buena idea preguntarle. Era un chico muy extraño.

El pelinegro miró al frente, al mar. No había tanta neblina como la otra vez, aunque el viento seguía igual de frío y refrescante. El sonido de las olas… era tan relajante…

–… Café caliente. Me lo hice con café caliente. –dijo al fin.

–¿Eh? –el peliazul quedó un poco sorprendido, _"¿Café caliente?… ¿quién es tan estúpido como para echarse café caliente en el rostro?"_ –Ooh… Oh, vaya. Supongo que eso lo explica todo… –se aclaró un poco la garganta.

–… Sigues aquí.

–¿Eh?… Eh-bueno, si quieres ya me voy-

–Sigues viniendo –el pelinegro volvió a ver a Kisame, cambiando de tema con brusquedad– Todavía no me has respondido: ¿por qué vienes todos los días aquí… así neve o llueva?

–¿Uh…? Bueno, tú tampoco me has respondido –Kisame se le acercó aún más y se sentó a su lado, en las escaleras. _"Menos mal que estabas tratando de mantener la distancia, Kisame" _

–Ya te dije que yo no tengo razón… –el pelinegro miró nuevamente hacia el frente.

–¿Hm? Bien… pues, siendo así… –el peliazul puso sus manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás, viendo al cielo– Yo lo hago porque… simplemente, amo el mar –el pelinegro lo miró, mientras oía cada una de sus palabras con atención– Lo amo, más que casi cualquier otra cosa… Podría decirse que es una de las principales razones por las cuales me mudé aquí… –se endereza y mira hacia el océano– Es fascinante, ¿no es así? No es tú enemigo, y si te lastima no es por gusto. Te oye, a ti y a tus problemas sin cobrarte, pero tampoco es tu amigo. Permanece constante, sean días tranquilos o tormentosos. Puede arrullarte una noche, y a la siguiente inundar tu casa y destruirlo todo… Puedes nadar en él y divertirte, o ser tragado con todo y desaparecer en las profundidades. Puede albergar vida que no existiría en ninguna otra parte. Es inmenso… es tan inmenso como para cubrir casi todo el planeta. Parece infinito; ha estado aquí antes que nosotros, y talvez lo vaya a estar aún después de nosotros…

–………

–_¡Teh!_ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me oigo como un absoluto y estúpido poeta –miró al azabache– No tienes que escuchar todo esto, lo siento… –se puso de pie– Es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos –y comenzó a trotar lejos de allí, algo deprisa.

El azabache permaneció impasible y en silencio, mientras lo veía alejarse… pero al cabo de unos segundos, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa: _"Sí… es fascinante"_ De nuevo, la imagen del peliazul se quedó archivada en su memoria.

**********************************************************************

Deidara salió y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Todo seguía siendo igual de paradisíaco que antes, como era de esperarse: pajaritos, fresca grama verde, cielo azul, nubes blancas, aire fresco, etc, etc, etc…

Y todos felices y charlando amenamente: a excepción del rubio de ojos azules, quien estaba con unas ojeras inmensas y unos ánimos de perro, pegándole lentos y pequeños mordiscos a un emparedado, que ni jamón tenía…

Serían las 11:15, y la verdad es que él estaba seguro de que en cualquier instante se preocuparía de encontrarse de nuevo con el pelinegro de la otra vez… Pero no lo hizo. Demasiado tenía con pensar en las palabras de Pein...:

–"_La vía ruda, ¿eh?… Realmente, __quieren__ que me una al bar, hm… Sin embargo, yo no había considerado ésto, hm"_ –y miró al frente, a todos los estudiantes y grupitos que comían, reían, charlaban, estudiaban…– _"¿Qué voy a hacer yo con la universidad si me uno al bar, hm?" _–su rostro dibujó una silueta preocupada. Realmente estaba en un aprieto, ¡y además! pretendían _obligarle_ a que se uniera al bar– Tendría que mudarme, hm… Si no acepto el trabajo, ya sea porque no quiera o porque no pueda debido a mis estudios, tendría que mudarme, hm, o… quién sabe qué cosa terrible me harían… –apretó los puños, su rostro se entristeció y bajó la mirada–: _"Tanto luchar para entrar en esta universidad, tanto luchar para alejarme de mis padres, hm… tan bien que iba todo… Y ahora, tengo que salirme de aquí, hm" _–levantó la vista– No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!! –susurró, apretando aún más fuertemente los puños y frunciendo el ceño–: ¡No puedo dejar que esto me pase, hm! ¡¡No voy a dejar que me pase, hm!!

–¿Uh… dijiste algo niño? –una voz familiar de mujer hizo aparición al lado de Deidara, quien dirigió la vista hacia la fémina: era Anko– ¡Vaya, pero si no has dormido nada! Se te nota –la mujer se sentó a la mesa junto a él– Me dijo Kurenai que estuviste un poco ausente durante su clase –Deidara desvió la mirada y guardó silencio…– ¿Sabes?: me agradas; y me parece que te estás metiendo en un gran lío chico –el rubio tragó saliva, pero aún no dijo nada…– No te voy a echar la culpa, ¡vamos! Quita esa cara, sólo quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que te está pasando. Primero te peleas con Ino, luego con Itachi y ahora no prestas atención en clases--

–"_¡¡¿Itachi, hm?!!… Entonces, ¡¡ése es el nombre de aquel sujeto!!"_ –el rubio ensanchó los ojos: ¡ahora sabía el nombre de su rival!

–Es tu segundo día de clases y ya estás metido en un gran problema: ¡estás rompiendo el récord! –Anko se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando los antebrazos completamente sobre la mesa–: Cuéntame, mírame a los ojos y dime: ¿qué te pasa?…

Deidara tragó saliva otra vez, pero siguió sin verla… Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio…

–… Yo… creo que ya es hora de que me retire, tengo clases de matemática –tomó lo que había en la mesa y se puso el bolso. Y antes de que Anko pudiera hacer algo más, Deidara se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

–E-… –la mujer quedó en al aire, apunto de hablar… Pero se resignó y dejó salir un suspiro…– Vaya crío tan problemático…

**********************************************************************

Las horas pasaron, largas e infinitas, como semanas; así fueran sólo 4 horitas. Deidara estaba ido, aún pensado… _"A pesar de todo, no es mentira, hm: parte mi independencia consistía en conseguir un empleo y dejar de depender económicamente de mis padres… Grrr, ¡raayoos, hm!! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!… Si acepto no sé qué pasará con mis estudios, hm, pero tendré dinero y podré olvidarme de mi dependencia ¡de una vez por todas!. Pero… si no acepto, hm, podré estudiar, mas tendré que buscarme otro empleo, ¡y eso creyendo que ellos me dejen hacerlo, hm!… ¡¡Tch, malnacido Pein: lo tenía todo planeado!! Estoy entre la espada y la pared sin ninguna salida sencilla aparente. O acepto. O me mudo, hm, teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que ello significa y todo lo que voy a perder… ¡¡Grra, no puede ser, ¿y ahora qué carajos voy a hacer, hmm?!!!"_

Shodaime, de la clase de modelado, se le quedó viendo… No tenía intenciones de regañarlo o llamarle la atención, más bien estaba preocupado… Pero no podía hacer nada más…:

–¡Bueno todos! Para la próxima clase quiero que traigan algo que realmente les guste, pero sencillo, puede ser un animal o un objeto…

**********************************************************************

Deidara salió del salón. Shodaime se le quedó viendo: _"… Espero que sea algo temporal, o sino…ya no tendrá esperanzas de terminar sus estudios en este instituto…"_

El ojiazul seguía con la vista gacha. Con la computadora en automático, caminó hasta llegar a las puertas de la universidad. Respiró hondamente, y comenzó a marchar lejos del lugar……

–… Deidara.

Oyó una voz llamarle, ¡y rápidamente se dio vuelta!:

–S-¡Sasori!… –exclamó, completamente sorprendido: ¡¿qué hacía Sasori allí?! Y no sólo estaba el pelirrojo, sino también Kisame, Zetsu y Konan–: ¡¿Q-qu-qué hacen aquí, hm?!!

**********************************************************************

n.n tarán! les gustó?

no? o.o

bueno, eso pasa :P

Ahora bien, respecto a las galletitas de la otra vez: son galletitas sibernéticas u.u lo lamento, son como Deidara, Sasori y el resto de Akatsuki: hay que _comérselos mentalmente_ xD... Sorry u.u

Bueno, review, asesinato =( ganas de masacrar a una escritora que tarda casi 4 meses en actualizar =( Cualquier cosa, déjamela y la recibiré con gusto o.o

Si quieres más galletas cibernéticas puedes pedírmelas =) También tortas y golosinas. Todavía no lo hago con los chicos de Akatsuki porque están trabajando arduamente en aprenderse los guiones que les dí y no puedo prestarlos. Pero cuando termine puede que lo haga :P

GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOSSS por sus reviews: no importa la edad, sexo, condición, personaje que les gusta, pesonaje que les desagrada, ¡no importa! T.T ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! De veras ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Y sobretodo, sobretodo por la pacienciau.u

En fin, será hasta una próxima ocasión n.n Cuídense todos! Los quiero, y gracias!!


	7. Discusiones

TA-DÁN!!! n.n

VOLVÍ!!! nOn

Sí, sí, ya sé que me tardé una millonada ù.ú Y pido disculpas =( Pero es que, sinceramente, ¡no sabía cómo continuar el fic! Dx Perdón, ¡sorry!, ¡¡gomen!! Sorry u.u

Sin embargo, me siento MUY feliz de ver que aquí está un nuevo capítulo n.n ¡Y estoy segura de que ustedes también!! Es bueno verlo xP Créanme, hasta yo me siento realizada de haber conseguido la inspiración... (o de que me la hayan dado, depende de cómo lo veas ;P).

Y, a todos aquellos que estaban encrispados con que no terminara el fic, les digo: a menos que causas mayores se interpongan, yo no tengo intenciones, actualmente, de dejar el fic así: así que podeís calmaros n.n en cualquier caso, yo les digo si lo voy a abandonar xP (nah, mentira, aunque... si lo llego a hacer lo sabrán o,o)

¡¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!! ¡A los que comentaron porque les gustó, a los que me regañaron por no seguirlo, a los que se preocuparon: A **TODOS** LES ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA!!

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! nOn (Es en serio, TODOS los que escriben fanfictions SABEN lo que realmente significa cuando decimos "GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS"--porque es literalmente: ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! nOn ¡¡GRACIAS!! A TOOOODOS, TODITOS, TODOS. GRACIAS.)

Ahora, para que no me maten (aunque estoy casi segura de que más de uno pasó ésta parte para irse al capítulo xD), ¡¡vamos por el capítulo!!!:

Ah- esperen... Tengo que cantar la canción de opening (PX): "_¿Naruto es propiedad de? _¡¡Masashi Kishimoto!! _¿Las canciones son propiedad de?_ ¡¡Sus respectivos autores!! _¿Tengo alguna relación con los creadores, empresas, cantantes, música, artistas, dibujantes, etc.?_ ¡¡No: tú sólo eres una humilde servidora de los fanfictions, así que esta historia no tiene NINGUNA relación con ellos!! _Gracias. Espero no tener que repetirlo de nuevo xD _

¡AHORA SÍ! n.n Busquen las chucherías--

¡¡Al capítulo!!:

**Séptimo Episodio: Discusiones**

_¿No querían drama...? Lo siento. Se fregaron (xD) --Al menos tendrán algo de PeinxKonan ;)-- ¡¡Espero que lo disfruten!!_

**********************************************************************

–Deidara.

Oyó una voz llamarle, y rápidamente se dio vuelta:

–S-¡Sasori!… –exclamó, completamente sorprendido: ¡¿qué hacía Sasori allí?! Y no sólo estaba el pelirrojo, sino también Kisame, Zetsu y Konan–: ¡¿Q-qu-qué hacen aquí, hm?!!

En cuanto los ojos del rubio pasaron encima de los del pelirrojo, estuvo listo:

Comenzaron los flashes.

*

Las imágenes se hacían más claras, fuertes, más presentes. Pero igual de borrosas y veloces.

Luces, pensamientos, sensaciones, ¡todo acumulándose…!

_Deidara… perdóname…_

¡Esa era la voz de Sasori!

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Deidara sintió que su corazón se comprimía, como si una inmensa frustración lo invadiera:

_¡¡Danna!!_

Gritó, su voz rasgada, sus ojos llorando lágrimas tras lágrimas.

_Perdóname…_

Repitió el pelirrojo.

¡¡De repente, la imagen se hizo muchísimo más clara!!:

Sasori estaba a un par de metros de distancia y le daba la espalda al rubio. Sólo vestía unos pantalones de tela, color azul oscuro. Parecía una habitación, pero las paredes eran todas de piedra. Deidara sintió que se encontraba sobre una cama y su piel desnuda podía sentir las sábanas.

El pelirrojo miró a Deidara de reojo, la misma mirada color miel. Fría. Indiferente. Por un momento incluso cruel.

Sasori no dijo más nada.

Deidara iba a decirle algo más, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo hablarle…

*

¡El rubio abrió los ojos! ¡Estaba de vuelta!

Pero de inmediato todo se comenzó a poner borroso…

–¿Deidara…? –era la voz de Sasori, llamándole– ¡¡Deidara!! –el rubio no podía ver nada--En menos de tres segundos, Deidara cayó desmayado al suelo.

–¡¡¡Deidara!!! –gritaron los otros tres.

**********************************************************************

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos… Todo le daba vueltas.

–Deidara… Deidara, ¿estás bien? –Sasori estaba agachado a su lado derecho, mientras que Kisame lo estaba al izquierdo, sujetando una botella de agua (de la cual seguramente le había dado).

–Aquí, ya lo conseguí… –dijo Zetsu acercándose con un par de chocolates. Abrió uno, picó un pedazo y se lo dio a Deidara– Toma, cómelo.

Para ese instante, el rubio ya se sentía un poquito mejor. Así que se sentó lentamente, ayudado por Kisame y se comió lentamente el chocolate que Zetsu le ofrecía. Se quedó viendo a la nada, en silencio, recordando los flashes mientras masticaba…

Estaba en la universidad todavía, sentado sobre la grama debajo de un árbol, cuya sombra cubría a los cuatro chicos.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el peliverde. Deidara tragó y asintió levemente con la cabeza… y luego miró de reojo a Sasori, pero con cuidado y lentitud, sin querer ser notado. Los ojos miel del pelirrojo ahora denotaban una pequeñísima preocupación tras una coraza de normalidad. No se veían fríos, ni indiferentes, ni crueles… no como en sus _flashes_.

–Hm… y-… y-, ¿Konan? –preguntó de repente, mirando los alrededores y recordando que ella había estado presente antes de su desmayo.

–Por allá… –le dijo Kisame, mirando detrás de él. A unos metros de distancia del peliazul se encontraba Konan, dándoles la espalda mientras hablaba (o mejor dicho, discutía) por teléfono– Lleva un buen rato discutiendo con el jefe--

Deidara sintió unos escalofríos, y la frase de Pein pasó rápidamente por el fondo de su mente…

–_Tch_…de veras, Deidara… –dijo Kisame volviendo a verlo– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estarte desmayando…?

El rubio bajó la vista y pensó tanto en Pein como en sus flashes… ¿Había sido una alucinación? Se preguntaba, recordando la escena en la que Sasori aparecía frente a él. _"No… es extraño, pero parecía más como un recuerdo, hm…" _El rubio frunció el ceño…

Realmente, ahora sí se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

–Oi, ¡oi, oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –le dijo el peliazul. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y lo vio, luego asintió con la cabeza –por ninguna razón, sólo lo hizo—. Kisame chistó de nuevo.

–¿Por qué son esos ataques Deidara? –preguntó de pronto Zetsu– ¿Es alguna enfermedad que tienes, o algo parecido? –parecía preocupado. El rubio negó con la cabeza una vez, y luego fue a asentir, pero se quedó quieto… ¡¿Qué iba a decirles? Si ni él mismo lo sabía!!

–N-… no l-… No sé, hm. –dijo simplemente– Talvez, es que… –_"¡Piensa, PIENSA!"_ – No estoy comiendo, muy bien, hm. No mucho… –bajó la mirada de nuevo– _creo… _–murmuró.

–Hm… –Zetsu no dijo más, aunque era muy obvio que seguía preocupado. Algo, muy en el fondo de su ser, le decía que había algo extraño… muy extraño…

–¡¡Es en serio, _ya basta_!! –gritó la mujer, llamando la atención de todos. Parecía una discusión bastante seria–: Pein, Pein, ¡ya, ya!--_¡BASTA!_ –se quedó callada un rato– Eres un imbécil, ¡un absoluto imbécil!! ¡¡Nunca entiendes lo que quiero!!! ¡¡¿Por qué nunca entiendes lo que realmente quiero?!! ¡¡YA CÁLLATE!! –se queda en silencio otro rato; y desde donde los otros cuatro están se puede oír la voz de Pein, que aunque no se entienden sus palabras si se nota su disgusto. Poco a poco, la voz de Pein aumenta de volumen hasta que ambos están gritando de nuevo– ¡¡JÓDETE!! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡¡JÓDETE!! –Konan tranca la llamada con muchísima rabia y permanece de espaldas. Se coloca la mano sobre la boca, tratando de calmarse. Respira hondamente. Se nota, a pesar de todo, que está lidiando entre la rabia y las ganas de echarse a llorar…– Ch-chicos… –los llama, la voz entrecortada– Debo encargarles todo, tengo que irme. –se gira un poco y los ve, su mirada tan fría como siempre, pero con los ojos un poquito aguados– Nos veremos luego.

–De acuerdo… –murmuran Kisame, Sasori y Zetsu. Konan asiente y se va de allí sin verles de nuevo…

–Ra… yos, hm… –susurra el rubio, algo anonadado– ¿Discuten así a menudo?

–No. Solamente unas cuántas veces al año… Creo que tiene que ver con que el jefe siempre la deja insatisfecha –dice Kisame, y acto seguido se ríe por lo debatito.

–Ignóralo. –le dice Zetsu refiriéndose al peliazul.

–Aunque parecen tener una buena relación, la frialdad entre ellos hace que tengan encontrones de vez en cuando. –dijo Sasori viendo al rubio y Deidara lo vio de vuelta. Aunque al inicio temió que las imágenes regresaran, como la vez anterior no lo hicieron. Al parecer, una vez que venían tardaban algo en volver…– Parece como si en su relación les hiciera falta algo. Talvez comprensión, paciencia… ¿quién sabe? –el pelirrojo no dejaba de verlo.

Deidara se sintió algo aliviado en el fondo, feliz. Lo tenía cerca, bajo la sombra de un árbol en un hermoso jardín. Sin _flashes_ ni nada. Se sentía bien. Una muy, pero muy leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareció en el rostro del rubio.

–Bueno, a lo que venimos… –comenzó Kisame– Deidara, necesitamos hablarte –se puso de pie.

–Es sobre la proposición que te hicimos –dijo Zetsu. Deidara se asustó un poco y miró tanto al peliazul como al peliverde– Está bien, no vamos a obligarte a hacer nada. Solamente queremos que nos escuches… por favor.

El rubio se lo pensó un rato… y luego asintió con la cabeza levemente, algo desconfiado:

–De acuerdo, hm…

–Como ya sabes, Akatsuki es un bar local, que se encuentra a unas diez cuadras del complejo en el que vivimos –empezó Zetsu.

–Yo, Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein y Konan somos los que allí trabajamos. Y las cosas nos han estado saliendo bastante bien, pero últimamente… Verás… –Kisame ve a los otros dos.

–Mira, Deidara, escúchame –habló Sasori, y una vez que lo hizo al rubio se le quedó un suspiro atorado en el pecho mientras todos sus sentidos se volvían hacia él–: Los bares de las cercanías representan una buena competencia. Hasta hace poco éramos los favoritos y teníamos buenos ingresos, pero los otros locales han logrado de alguna forma conseguir más clientela y nosotros estamos perdiendo la nuestra. Deidara: es nuestro empleo lo que está en riesgo; y estamos seguros de que, si conseguimos a alguien que cante y de buenos _shows _entonces podremos volver a ser el bar de antes…

–Pein, nuestro jefe, te lo pidió de esa manera tan violenta porque realmente valora tu talento –agregó Zetsu–, aunque aún no lo haya oído; y por otra parte, porque estamos… para vergüenza de los Akatsukis--

Sasori, Kisame y Zetsu: _desesperados… _–susurran…

–Lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo es una excepción entre las excepciones. No deberíamos hacerlo. Realmente no deberíamos hacerlo… por favor Deidara, acepta. –pidió Sasori– Si necesitas ayuda con la universidad, yo te puedo ayudar. Ya cursé la misma materia una vez.

–Ni siquiera tienes que trabajar tiempo completo –agregó Kisame– ¡Vamos Deidara, hazle un intento! Y si no resulta, ¡bueno…! ¡Lo intentaste!

–Nos estamos humillando porque necesitamos tu ayuda… Ni siquiera el jefe, Pein, sabe que estamos aquí. Por favor Deidara –dijo Zetsu–: Acepta.

–Hazlo. –dijo Sasori.

–¡Por favor, muchacho! –dijo Kisame.

Deidara los vio por varios segundos, y luego de ahogarse otro suspiro bajó la vista…

–Deidara… –murmuró Sasori a su lado, haciéndolo estremecerse levemente.

El rubio tragó saliva y guardó silencio por varios segundos… Respiró hondo:

–Está bien. Déjenme pensarlo. Para esta noche… para esta noche les tendré una respuesta –dijo, queriendo salirse rápidamente de aquella presión.

–De acuerdo –Zetsu asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Espero que aceptes! –Kisame tomó al rubio del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sasori se levantó después. Deidara miró de reojo al pelirrojo, y notó que sus ojos habían vuelto a verse fríos e indiferentes. Extrañamente entristeció…

–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hora es, hm?! –recordó de repente el rubio.

–Eeste… –Kisame mira su reloj– Las 4:42.

–¡Oh rayos, debería estar en mi casa a las 5:00, hm! Llegaré tarde, hm. –cambiando de tema, el rubio se agachó a recoger su bolso– Debo irme. Hasta lue--

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Sasori.

A Deidara se le paró el corazón por un instante--

–A-ah… Eh… N-no, no es necesario, hm. Gracias, hm--

–Te acompañaré, no sea que te desmayes en el camino –Sasori comenzó a caminar lejos de la universidad. Pero al rato se detuvo–: ¿Y… qué esperas? –lo miró. Había algo en su mirada, muy en el fondo, que decía que se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Deidara tragó saliva…

–Hm… voy –el rubio lo siguió, temblando. El corazón acelerado. Ni siquiera se acordaron de despedirse de los otros dos…

–¡Hm! Allí huelo algo –bromeó Kisame, sonriendo con mucha malicia. Zetsu sonrió amablemente, viendo a la parejita marcharse, ambos caminando al mismo ritmo, en la distancia…

–… Sí. Yo también presiento algo… –dijo el peliverde al fin.

**********************************************************************

Minutos de incómodo silencio pasaron, como años… hasta que el rubio decidió romper el vidrio…:

–Y… –empezó Deidara.

–Y, ¿cuáles son tus gustos? –lo interrumpió Sasori, de repente.

–Oh… –Deidara miró al pelirrojo, algo sorprendido– E-eh… bueno, pues, el arte, hm… –y después miró al piso– M-me gusta… me gusta hacer, arte, hm… Arcillas, figuritas de arcilla. Y cuando pequeño, me gustaba explotarlas luego –esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–¿Uhm… con explosivos? –el pelirrojo lo vio con una ceja levantada.

–E-eh…s-sí… por supuesto, hm… –el rubio miró hacia un lado, girando el rostro lo más que podía, mientras un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas– _"¡¿Pero qué te pasa Deidara, hm?! ¡¡Míralo, míralo a los ojos!! ¡¿No quieres saber más de él?!" _–el rubio se volteó para verlo, algo asustado. Sasori lo estaba mirando algo divertido--pero luego de unos segundos miró al frente:

–¿Y qué más…? –preguntó, simplemente– _"¿No ves que lo pones incómodo, eh? No quiere hablar, no quiere hablar contigo…"_ –pensó de pronto, sintiéndose algo mal.

–Eh-hmm… hmm… Me gusta, ACDC, y… –_"¿Y, ¡Y!!?"_ – Y… y el… bakudan, hm…

El rubio vuelve a bajar la mirada… _"¡¿Qué se supone que le diga?! ¡¡¿Qué le pregunto yo ahora?!!" _Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba: ¡¿por qué rayos se ponía tan tenso con él cerca?!

Sileeencio profundo…

–Bueno, y--… –Sasori se detuvo a medio camino. _"¡No quiere hablar contigo!"_

–… ¿Hm? –Deidara lo vio–… ¿Sí…? –el pelirrojo observó de nuevo a Deidara y se dio cuenta de cómo su gran y curioso ojo azul lo veía:

–"_¿Entonces no le incomodo…?"_ –se sonrió a sí mismo, algo que Deidara notó con cierta sorpresa--

–"_Oh-oh, no… Ahora cree que soy gay… ¡NO, no puede ser, hm!!" _–tragó saliva. Pero el pelirrojo lo interpretó de una forma completamente distinta:

–¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta el arte… la belleza –ve con cierta intensidad al rubio, quien se detiene y comienza a temblar (pero de miedo y hasta asco, no de enamoramiento). Sasori se detiene–:… Lo eterno--

–¿Uh… lo eterno, hm? ¡Pero si el arte verdadero está en lo efímero, en lo que existe sólo un momento y luego se va, hm! ¡No está en lo eterno, hm! –exclamó de pronto, algo confundido--

–¿Eh… de qué hablas? –preguntó Sasori, tan confundido como él--pero dispuesto a defender sus opiniones–: No es cierto. El arte verdadero está en la eternidad.

Deidara hizo una mala mueca:

–No, hm. Está en lo efímero.

–… Está en la eternidad. –insistió Sasori.

–Efímero, ¡hm! –respondió el rubio.

–Argh, ¡ya no te vengas con cosas de niños, crédulo! ¡¡El verdadero arte está en la eternidad!!

De pronto, aunque en el fondo ambos sentían algo de decepción y tristeza al ver esta diferencia, no pudieron evitar el ímpetu de defender sus ideas; Deidara se molestó aún más, y le gritó de vuelta:

–¡¡No, está en lo efímero, HM!! ¡El verdadero arte! ¡¡Está en lo efímero!!! –acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo.

–Grrr… ¡¿Sabes: no me gusta que se me contradig--?!

–¡¡Pues ese es tú problema--Creí que eras un artista!!

–¡¡SOY un artista, NIÑO!! ¡¡¡El que NO lo eres ES TÚ!!! –acercan aún más sus rostros.

–¡T-TÚUUUU…!! –gruñó Deidara, y de pronto se detuvo:

Podían sentir cada uno la respiración agitada del otro (aunque la del rubio lo estaba aún más).

–… Hm… –gimió tenuemente Sasori, y se alejó del rostro del ojiazul (quien igualmente se alejó del pelirrojo, un poquito más nervioso). Sasori miró hacia otro lado incómodo y molesto–: No me gusta que me hagan esperar. Así que lleguemos a tu casa de una vez, y así yo podré ir a la mía… –eso que decía no tenía mucho sentido: si los dos vivían en el mismo complejo--y Sasori se dio cuenta. Al parecer, se había puesto ligeramente nervioso cuando sus rostros se acercaron tanto…

–… Hm… –asintió Deidara, y se giró para otro lado. _"Estoy actuando como un estúpido--no--¡ÉL está actuando como un estúpido!!--Que el arte está en lo eterno, ¡ESTÚPIDO, HM! ¡GAY, HM! ¡ESTÚPIDO, TONT--!!"_

–¡Deidara! –exclamó el pelirrojo, algo alejado del rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–: ¿No te acabo de decir que no me gusta que me hagan esperar?

–¿Eh! –_"Estúpido, ¡¿que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar?!! ¡¡¡AH, HM?!!"_

Deidara frunció el ceño y lo siguió, mientras un tic aparecía en sus cejas:

–… _Estúpido_… –susurró.

–"_Retrasado… niño… infantil…"_ –pensó Sasori por su parte.

Cada uno gruñó y miró en distintas direcciones. Ya no querían saber nada del otro en ese instante.

**********************************************************************

Konan llegó al bar, entró, trancó la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia el interior. Estaba oscuro y las sillas estaban todas puestas invertidas sobre las mesas. Había un espacio para éstas, y hacia adelante estaba la barra. A un lado había un pequeño escenario, y del otro unos sofás donde poder sentarse a charlar amenamente y beber algo. El lugar estaba vacío, y ninguna de las luces prendidas: sólo una pequeña ventana cerca del techo en un rincón iluminaba el lugar.

Caminó hasta pasar la barra y vio una puerta que allí estaba, entreabierta. Tras la puerta estaban las escaleras que llevaban hacia el sótano oscuro del bar. Ella las bajó y en la penumbra del sótano vio una silueta moviéndose: era Pein, quien se volteó a verla…

–Konan, prende la luz… por favor –y siguió hurgando entre las cajas que allí tenían. Dentro de las cajas habían cosas para decorar, licores, instrumentos, ¡en fin! Toda clase de cosas.

La peliazul encendió un bombillo amarillo en el medio de la habitación que guindaba de unos cables y que en cualquier momento se podía caer. Luego se acercó a Pein:

–¿Ya están las luces? –preguntó, fríamente: ambos olvidando de la discusión de hacía un rato, o actuando como si nunca hubiese pasado…

–Hm, no. Las estoy buscando… –murmuró Pein, mientras seguía revisando las cajas… Konan se acercó al sujeto:

–¿Te ayudo…? –preguntó.

–No… No es necesario. –respondió sin verla y sin detener su inspección. Konan procedió a ayudarle, de todas maneras… Pein suspiró–:… No es necesario. –repitió, pero Konan lo ignoró. Siguieron buscando, ¡hasta que la lámpara se soltó de los cables con un corto-shock y cayó al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos!

–Joder… –murmuró Pein. Konan se movió alante:

–Yo me encargo. –y con cuidado se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

–Te vas a cortar –advirtió Pein, y de inmediato la peliazul se cortó la mano:

–¡_Ssss_! Tenías que decirlo –dijo, algo molesta por el dolor y la puntería del comentario (casi como si él fuese el culpable). Pein se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado:

–Ven –sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la herida y el vidrio de la mano de la mujer, con cuidado; mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la muñeca de ella. Konan miró hacia otro lado, y Pein continuó su "curación" intentando mentalmente ignorar lo que hacía. Después de todo: estaban peleados.

–… Ya. –dijo luego de un rato la mujer, apartando la mano de él con cierta brusquedad. Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a marchar hacia las escaleras.

–Konan –la llamó Pein–, no podemos seguir así –dijo.

–_Tch_… –ella le esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica–: ¿Oh, en serio? –muy en el fondo, Pein supo que se estaba burlando de él.

Guardaron silencio…

–Deja de comportarte así. –exigió el hombre, poniéndose de pie–: No es justo.

–¡¿No es justo?! ¡¡Tú fuiste el que empezó con las estúpidas bromas!! –de repente, Konan volvió a molestarse tanto como antes.

–¡¡Tú empezaste!! –se defendió él, estallando también, de pronto–: ¡¡No es mi culpa que te lances encima mío cada vez!! ¡¡Deberías decidir qué es lo que quieres en la vida DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

–¡¡No, Pein, TÚ eres el que no sabe lo que quiere en esta vida!!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo juntos, Y TODAVÍA NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDERME!! –exclamó Konan, dolida.

–¡¡¡Pues eso no pasaría SI FUERAS MÁS FÁCIL DE COMPLACER!!!

–¡¿Difícil de complacer?! ¡¡JA!! ¡¡¿Difícil de complacer, YO?!! ¡¡Lo que pasa es que TÚ NO SABES COMPLACER A NADIE!! ¡¡¡A NINGUNA MUJER!!! –gritó, absolutamente encolerizada.

–¡¡Es tú problema: NO el mío!! _**¡¡¡¡BASTANTE BIEN ME LA PASÉ MIENTRAS TÚ NO ESTABAS!!!! **_–le restregó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas; cortando de golpe a la peliazul, quien obviamente entendió el significado de sus palabras…

Inclusive el mismo Pein se retractó nada más la frase salió de su boca: aunque no lo demostró… Sabiendo lo emocional que era Konan, eso era algo que nunca, JAMÁS, le debió haber dicho… Aunque lo hubiera hecho (y lo hizo), se debió haber llevado aquello a la tumba.

–… Oh… o-oh… vaya… –los ojos de la mujer se aguaron– ¿Pasándola bien mientras no estaba…? Vale. –bajó la vista– … Espero que, las hayas disfrutado. Después de todo, no creo que ellas te hubiesen disfrutado a ti.

Pein sintió rabia y quiso responderle, pero sólo rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños: tenía que admitirlo, por una vez en la vida, _la discusión se les había salido de las manos__._

–Que… –la voz de la peliazul se cortó– Que… la pases bien, que te vaya bien, entonces. Veo que no necesitas mi ayuda, así que me voy… –le sonrió una sarcástica sonrisa, y ligerísimamente temblando, se fue rápido de allí…

Pein se relajó y soltó un profundo suspiro. La culpa y la rabia se quedaron dando vueltas en su mente, sin saber por cuál elegirse… Después de todo…

Él era el único que sabía el pasado de Konan. Y el único a quien ella amaba…

Sí: el **único** al que ella amaba.

Hmm…: _culpa. _

**********************************************************************

¡TA-DÁN! ¿Guta o no guta? n.n Pero que guta xP No sé qué tal me quedó. A mí me ha gustado un poco... espero que a ustedes también.

Sí, sí, intentaré publicar el próx. capítulo pronto ù.ú No creo, después de todo, que ésta vez la inspiración se me escape... aunque todo es posible o,o

Respecto a Konan y Pein, admito que no sé MUCHO de ellos. Así que me guío por sus signos zodiacales. Si revisan las características y la compatibilidad entre ambos signos, seguro entenderán que (_en caso de __que les parezca que están_ _"fuera de personaje"_) la pelea está justificada (aunque én próximos capítulos será cuando expliqué bien cómo empezó exactamente). No es tan fácil manejar personajes que de niños a adultos cambiaron tan radicalmente (en la versión original), cuya corteza fría puede guardar de fondo cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos (según yo), y que viven en un mundo paralelo xP Si no les gustó o los saqué mucho de personaje, me disculpo formalmente por ello ù.u...

En fin.

¡¡GRACIAS nuevamente por los reviews!! nOn

¡Todos reciben gratis torta de chocolate, tres torontos (si no los han probado no saben lo que es chocolate xD), un puñado de galletitas de canela y... si me dejan más reviews: un beso de parte de Hidan!! nOn

Hidan: ¬¬* ¡yo no voy a besar a nadie!! ¡¿qué os has creído, p-_piiii..._?!

O,O... ¡¡Entonces: un beso de parte de Sasori!! nOn

Sasori: ¬¬...

ù.úU Bien, bien, ¡¡un beso de Deidara!! n3n

Deidara: ¡¿ah?! O.O_ (las fans le caen encima) _¡¡Aaah, hmm!! x,x

Hidan (lo señala): ¡JÁ-JÁ! n.n

¡¡Que tengan un buen día!! n.n

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! nOn ¡¡Cuídense!!


End file.
